Un Mundo Misterioso
by arcangel91
Summary: A veces algo tan simple como un deseo a una estrella puede hacer que todo tu mundo cambie y que todo lo que una vez conociste desaparesca, forzandote a vivr en un mundo desconocido y extraño, pero... ¿Sera este Mundo Misterioso tan malo...? Capitulo VIII
1. El Deseo de un Huerfano

**N/A: **La idea para esta historia le gusto mucho a mi hermanita y le prometí escribirla. Espero les guste tanto como a ella.

**Un Mundo Misterioso**

**Capitulo I**

**El Deseo de un Huérfano**

_- Mírate, estas creciendo tan rápido, algún día te convertirás en un gran hombre – La voz provenía de una hermosa mujer de piel clara, ojos celestes y un largo cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, traía puesto un largo vestido blanco sin mangas. Entre sus manos cargaba un infante envuelto entre una manta azul. Ambos parecían estar solos en una extraña habitación totalmente oscura._

_La mujer sostuvo al niño con una mano y llevo frente al bebe un extraño amuleto con su mano libre, el infante no tardo en levantar sus pequeños brazos intentando coger el objeto, una rara piedra redondeada de aproximadamente un centímetro de diámetro con unos extraños gravados de color blanca en el centro y un delgado lazo blanco añadido para poder llevarlo en el cuello._

_-¿Te gusta? Era de tu abuelo, no se donde la encontró, pero él decía que esto era su amuleto de buena suerte - Decía la mujer con un dulce tono de voz mientras colocaba con cuidado el objeto a su hijo – Ahora es tuyo, cuídalo mucho – Continuo diciendo manteniendo el tono duce._

_De pronto la mujer junto a su bebe comenzaron a desvanecerse en la oscuridad, todo quedaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban débiles sonidos que se podían interpretar como la suave risa de un bebe en completa felicidad seguida de las palabras "Te amo mi pequeño" que sonaban como un susurro en la lejanía._

_Todo quedo cubierto por la oscuridad y el silencio. El ambiente era pesado, parecía como si la tristeza y la soledad fueran lo único que quedaba…_

_-Despierta… - Un leve susurro fue apenas audible._

_-¡Despierta! – Ahora sonaba mas grave, era una voz masculina indiscutiblemente._

- Vamos Andrew ¡DESPIERTA!

-Uh…- Fue lo único que dijo en respuesta un niño mientras se levantaba con dificultad de su cama, respiraba pesadamente y estaba bañado en sudor.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Se escucho preguntar a un joven que estaba al dado de la cama, vestía una camisa blanca formal manga larga, pantalones y zapatos negros.

-Si… – Respondió algo agitado Andrew. El niño tenía el cabello negro y traía puesta una camisa roja y unos shorts azules, al parecer no se había preocupado por cambiarse antes de ir a dormir, además, cargaba en su cuello el mismo amuleto que vio en sus sueños.

-¿Volviste a tener el mismo sueño, verdad? – Volvió a preguntar el joven.

El niño simplemente bajo la mirada y soltó un leve suspiro – He tenido el mismo sueño en las cinco ultimas noches… siempre es igual… no se que puede significar Marcos…

Andrew es un huérfano de ocho años, perdió a su madre cuando tenia solo tres años, no se sabe nada de su padre o de algún otro familiar con vida. Vive en un pequeño orfanato cerca de Ciudad Férrica en la región de Hoenn. Marcos tiene quince años y es el hijo de la encargada del orfanato, además, es el único amigo de Andrew.

Andrew levanto levemente la mirada buscando algo sobre un cajón que estaba al lado de su cama, no le tomo mucho tiempo para encontrar una pequeña fotografía del rostro de una mujer rubia de ojos celestes, la misma que cada noche miraba en sus sueños, tomo la foto con cuidado y se quedo observándola en silencio.

-Ella fue una gran mujer y te quería mucho – Dijo Marcos mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del pequeño – Recuerdo que siempre venia a visitarnos a mi mamá y a mí… y cuando tú naciste ella parecía ser la mujer mas feliz del mundo…

-Como quisiera recordarla mejor – Dijo Andrew en un pequeño suspiro apenas audible mientras colocaba la foto de nuevo sobre el cajón.

-Andrew…

-Dime Marcos ¿Por qué tan formal? – Pregunto repentinamente el pequeño intentando cambiar el tema.

Marcos dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, pero decidió seguirle el juego y dejar atrás la anterior conversación – ¿No lo recuerdas?, hoy es el día.

-Es verdad lo había olvidado… - Andrew no parecía muy animado con esas palabras.

-Vamos, levanta ese animo – Decía Marcos mientras daba algunas palmadas en el hombro del niño - ¿Quién sabe, tal ves hoy sea tu día? – Le decía animándole con una sonrisa.

Ahora fue el turno de Andrew para dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro – Si tú lo dices… - Contesto no muy convencido.

En el orfanato se acostumbraba a recibir una vez al año a las familias interesadas en adoptar un hijo, ese día era de mucho movimiento para todos, en especial para los huérfanos que cada año esperaban ansiosos a que ese día llegara.

-Ve y toma una ducha y mas vale que te des prisa porque el desayuno se servirá dentro de media hora, y ya sabes que las familias interesadas en adoptar un hijo siempre llegan muy temprano, los demás niños ya están en el comedor con sus mejores ropas es mejor que no tardes en unírteles – Le explico Marcos mientras soltaba su hombro y buscaba la salida dejando a Andrew solo en el cuarto.

El pequeño se quedo sentado en su cama un momento, pensando en ese sueño que cada noche se repetía. No paso mucho antes de que se pusiera de pie y saliera del cuarto para hacer lo que Marcos le indico.

* * *

Andrew se presento en el comedor cinco minutos antes de que sirvieran el desayuno. Traía puesta una camisa verde de botones y un pantalón blanco, además traía oculto el amuleto que le dejo su madre bajo la camisa.

Mientras los niños desayunaban las primeras familias comenzaron a llegar. Marcos acompañaba a la mayoría de las familias contándoles cosas como la historia del orfanato y los valores que les inculcaban a los niños. Los huérfanos se mostraban muy preocupados por mostrar buenos modales en la mesa sabiendo que algunas de las familias se dedicaban a observarlos mientras ellos comían.

Terminado el desayuno, los niños fueron a una gran sala donde pudieron interactuar mejor con las personas que habían llegado.

Marcos tenia mucho trabajo extra ese día, a diferencia de años pasados en este año se habían presentado mas familias de lo usual, pero estaba feliz de que gracias a ello muchos niños podrían ser adoptados ese día e incluso con un poco de suerte también Andrew podría encontrar una buena familia.

El día paso rápido ya faltaba poco para el atardecer y Marcos observaba con una gran sonrisa como las familias comenzaban a retirarse y la mayoría de ellas acompañadas de un nuevo integrante, pero ahora comenzaba la parte de ese día que mas le entristecía…

Marcos se dirigió a la gran sala donde al principio del día los niños pudieron interactuar abiertamente con los visitantes pero que ahora solo tenía en su interior a los huérfanos que no fueron adoptados. Marcos se dedico a consolar y dar ánimos a los niños que habían quedado.

El joven hablaba con cada niño de forma individual, con algo de tiempo logro animar a casi todos los niños los cuales comenzaron a retirarse a sus respectivos cuartos dejando en el salón a un solo niño que vestía una camisa verde. Marcos suspiro con tristeza mientras caminaba hasta el niño.

- Siempre hay un mañana - Dijo el joven intentando esbozar una sonrisa– El próximo año será.

- Tú sabes mejor que nadie que cada año tengo menos posibilidades – Le contesto finalmente Andrew con algo de tristeza mientras miraba la caída del sol atreves de la ventana.

-No digas eso Andrew…

-Vamos… Marcos tu sabes que las familias prefieren a los menores y yo soy el niño con mas edad en el orfanato – Continuo diciendo Andrew – Cada año es igual… Los demás son adoptados y yo siempre me quedo solo en el salón… esperando a que tú vengas a buscarme…

Marcos no sabia como animar a su amigo, en su interior sabia que Andrew tenia razón, cada año que pasaba dejaba al pequeño con menos esperanzas.

-Andrew, solo tienes ocho años aun no es tiempo como para que te preocupes de cosas como la edad… - Fue lo único que Marcos pudo decir para intentar animar al niño.

Andrew escucho las palabras de su amigo pero parecía más sumido en observar por la ventana el crepúsculo, los últimos momentos de luz del día.

-Marcos… ¿Puedo salir?, quisiera estar allá afuera yo solo para poder pensar… - Pregunto Andrew.

-No puedo dejar que salgas, seria muy peligroso, además ya falta poco para que sirvan la cena – Respondió firmemente Marcos.

-Por favor… al menos un momento – Le suplico el pequeño.

Marcos reflexiono por un momento antes de contestarle – Esta bien… - Dijo no muy convencido – Pero prométeme que no te alejaras del orfanato y mas aun que no te internaras en el bosque, ya sabes que esta de mas decirte que hay muchos pokemon salvajes allá afuera y no quiero que corras peligro.

-Gracias… – Respondió Andrew antes de dirigirse a la puerta de salida. Estaba apunto de salir asta que escucho la voz de Marcos que lo llamaba a sus espaldas.

-Andrew, yo se que en algún lugar hay una buena familia que te espera… solo tienes que ser paciente – Andrew lo escucho pero dándole la espalda.

-Espero que tengas razón… porque algunas veces creo que nunca podre salir de este lugar - Le contesto mientras salía y sin darse la vuelta para verlo.

* * *

El orfanato quedaba a la entrada del bosque por lo que Andrew no tuvo que caminar demasiado para encontrar un árbol en el cual recostarse. El niño se sentó en el suelo en silencio.

-_Al fin un poco de paz_- Se dijo a si mismo en su mente mientras contemplaba el cielo nocturno el cual estaba falto de estrellas esa noche.

Andrew llevo su mano derecha a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacando la pequeña y única foto que tenia de su madre – _Fue buena idea traerla con migo desde el principio_ – Continuo diciendo dentro de su mente mientras recordaba que por alguna razón decidió tomarla de su cajón y guardarla en sus bolsillos antes de ir al comedor.

Lugo llevo su otra mano a su cuello para retirar el amuleto que aun continuaba oculto bajo su camisa. Sostuvo el amuleto con su mano derecha mientras lo observaba de reojo – Amuleto de buena suerte… - Se rio un poco de lo que acababa de decir mientras comenzaba a estrujar el objeto con todas sus fuerzas y con una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla - ¡Si Claro!- Alzo la voz mientras arrojaba el amuleto hacia el bosque impulsado por el enojo y la tristeza.

Se quedo sentado un minuto en silencio antes de secar con su antebrazo las lágrimas que comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos _-¿Pero que acabo de hacer? _– Se regaño a si mismo antes de levantarse de golpe y comenzar a buscar el objeto que su madre le dejo antes de morir – _¿Dónde esta? - _ Continuo diciendo mientras hurgaba por todos lados, pero al parecer el amuleto había caído dentro del bosque.

Andrew debatía dentro de su mente si debía entrar o no al bosque, él sabia que si lo hacia estaría desobedeciendo a Marcos, pero simplemente no podía volver sin su amuleto, casi nunca se lo quitaba y no se perdonaba por haber hecho lo que hizo, así que aun con pesar decidió internarse mas profundo en el bosque, caminó poco tiempo y comenzó a asustarse, por alguna razón las estrellas aun no aparecían en el cielo y la luz de la luna no era suficiente como para guiarlo por el camino.

El niño estuvo apunto de volver, ya no podía continuar seria demasiado peligroso y no quería toparse con algún pokemon salvaje, pero una extraña piedra que estaba a sus pies le hizo olvidar el miedo. Andrew se arrodillo para tomar el objeto – _¡No puedo creer que lo encontré!_ – Se decía a si mismo con alegría mientras sostenía el amuleto con su mano derecha y la foto de su madre con la otra. Luego de esto Andrew se recostó nuevamente contra un árbol para descansar un poco antes de volver mientras observaba el firmamento, él sabía que no tenia que quedarse mucho tiempo en aquel lugar pero algo en el cielo le había llamado la atención.

-La primera estrella de la noche …– Se dijo a si mismo con algo de asombro – Tal vez debería pedir un deseo – Se dijo esta vez con gracia en su voz, pero su mirada se puso seria de forma casi instantánea – _Un deseo_ – Pensó - _¿Qué seria lo que podría pedir? – _pensaba mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

- Desearía vivir en un mundo diferente… un mundo donde pudiera ser libre de ir hasta donde mis fuerzas me lo permitieran… un mundo donde pueda… ser feliz… - Andrew sujetaba con fuerza su amuleto inconscientemente.

-_**Eso es difícil, pero creo que puedo hacerlo**_- Andrew se levanto de golpe al escuchar una extraña vocecita dentro de su mente. Comenzó a ver en todas direcciones pero no había nada ni nadie cerca, pero algo pasaba en el cielo que llamo su atención.

-¡Es… imposible! – Fue lo único que pudo decir al ver como la estrella a la que había pedido el deseo comenzó a crecer, pero se dio cuenta que no era eso, la estrella se estaba acercando hasta él. Andrew quedo petrificado viendo como la estrella comenzó a iluminar todo el lugar mientras más se acercaba.

Los ojos de Andrew se abrieron al ver como la estrella se detuvo frente a él, pero pudo notar que no era una estrella solo tenia la forma de una, no podía ver con claridad lo que era, una intensa luz la envolvía fuere lo que fuere, pero pudo ver con temor como un enorme ojo lo observaba con detenimiento.

-¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Andrew un poco intimidado.

-_**Eso no tiene importancia por el momento**_ – Una voz soñolienta le respondió dentro de su mente _**– Yo solo estoy aquí para concederte tu deseo Portador.**_

-¿Como me llamaste?- Pregunto confuso.

_**-Tú eres el Portador de la Piedra Deseo – **_Andrew aun no entendía lo que pasaba, pero la luz que envolvía al extraño ser se volvía cada vez mas intensa, lo cual le obligo a cerrar sus ojos.

Andrew comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación que comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo, era como un fuerte hormigueo, además, se empezó a sentir demasiado cansado, apenas lograba mantenerse de pie.

-_**Se que la Piedra Deseo es muy importante para ti así que puedes quedártela, pero no te servirá para un segundo deseo… **_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Andrew pudo escuchar antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

**N/A: Pueden adivinar que fue lo que Andrew vio (Aunque creo que es obvio)**


	2. ¿Donde Estoy?

**Un Mundo Misterioso**

**Capitulo II**

**¿Dónde Estoy?**

- _¡Mi cabeza me da vueltas…! ¿Pero que habrá sido eso…? ¿Acaso era un pokemon…? – _Andrew comenzó a recuperarse, pero su cabeza le dolía y se sentía tan mareado que no se atrevía a abrir sus ojos. Aun podía sentir el duro suelo del bosque bajo su espalda, lo que le hizo pensar que seguía en aquel lugar.

- Oh… hola ¿te sientes mejor? – Andrew pudo escuchar una suave y algo tímida voz muy cerca de él, era claramente femenina y a lo mejor perteneciente a alguna niña de no más de su edad.

- Si, solo me siento un poco mareado… - Andrew respondió la pregunta e intento reconocer la voz pero no pudo - _¿Quién será…? ¿Acaso ella me habrá estado cuidando…?_ - Quiso ponerse de pie y agradecer formalmente a quien él creía le había ayudado al encontrarlo desmayado en el bosque pero su cuerpo se sentía muy raro, por mas que intentaba no podía conseguirlo.

- ¡No, por favor, no te fuerces demasiado! – Volvió a escuchar la misma voz pero que ahora estaba acompañada por un tono de preocupación.

- No te preocupes, me siento bien… - contesto agradecido. Con algo de dificultad logró sentarse pero aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados esperando a que el mareo cesara - _¿Qué me pasa…? Mi cuerpo se siente muy extraño, no puedo moverlo como quisiera… - _Algo en él se sentía diferente pero no podía explicarlo.

- De acuerdo… - La voz aun se escuchaba con preocupación.

Andrew se sintió muy agradecido por la preocupación que esa niña le mostraba, por lo que quiso abrir sus ojos para poder verla, pero no distinguía casi nada, todo estaba muy borroso. Parpadeo varias veces intentando aclarar su vista, el mejoramiento fue poco pero al menos podía distinguir colores y una silueta frente a él.

- _Tiene el cabello de color verde…_ - Fue lo primero que pudo notar mientras su vista se restablecía - _no recuerdo a nadie en el orfanato con ese color de cabello… a lo mejor es de la ciudad…_

Andrew noto como la silueta comenzó a moverse y ponía frente a él algo de color rojo – Ten, creo que tendrás hambre – Su estomago comenzó a gruñir en respuesta por lo que se sintió muy avergonzado y pudo sentir que sus mejillas se estaban colorando – Creo que acerté – Continuo diciendo la niña mientras intentaba sin éxito ocultar una leve risa.

- Gracias… - Andrew aun se sentía avergonzado mientras tomaba de manos de la niña lo que pudo reconocer como una manzana, sin embargo, le gusto escucharla reír al menos ahora ya no estaba tan preocupada por él. Antes de comer, Andrew volvió a parpadear varias veces intentando mejorar un poco más su vista, lo cual le dio resultado, ya comenzaba a distinguir mejor su entorno – _Lo sabia… aun estoy en el bosque…_ - Se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba de un lado a otro notando la gran cantidad de arboles y arbustos que habían – _Y por lo visto aun es de noche también… no pase inconsciente por mucho tiempo… o al menos eso espero… _- pensaba mientras levantaba la vista y se encontraba con el cielo nocturno – _Marcos debe estar buscándome… le dije que solo saldría por un momento y ahora no se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde que me desmaye…_ - Andrew dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro ante su ultimo pensamiento – Sera mejor que vuelva al orfanato… – Dijo en voz baja pero audible.

- ¿A dónde? – La pregunta hizo que Andrew dirigiera la mirada hacia la fuente de la voz para poder responder.

- Al orfa… - Andrew se quedo a mitad de sus palabras, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, justo frente a él había una pequeña Pokemon. Ella tenía una extraña gema roja con la apariencia de un cuerno sobre la cabeza, parecía traer un casco que en realidad era su verde cabello el cual cubría totalmente sus ojos, la piel blanca que cubría su cuerpo dejaba en duda si de verdad era piel o alguna especie de vestido que arrastraba al caminar.

- ¿Sucede algo? – La Ralts pregunto confusa.

Andrew no podía articular palabra alguna, simplemente la observaba, incrédulo de lo que sus ojos le mostraban – _Todo este tiempo he estado hablando con una… con una…_ ¡CON UNA RALTS! – Andrew alzo la voz en la última parte de su pensamiento mientras soltaba la manzana que tenia en sus manos y se arrastraba de espaldas para hacer distancia entre él y la pokemon.

- ¿Qué te sucede…? estas actuando muy raro – Pregunto nuevamente la pokemon.

- ¡¿Como es posible que puedas hablar conmigo?! - Fue lo único que Andrew pudo decir.

La Ralts se cruzo de brazos un poco ofendida por lo que escuchó - ¡Bueno, es muy fácil considerando que le hablo a OTRO RALTS!

- ¡QUÉ! ¡Pero si yo soy un humano! – Respondió rápidamente Andrew.

La pokemon bajo sus brazos y se mostro muy confundida ante esas palabras – Espero que estés bromeando… - Dijo la Ralts dando unos pasos atrás – _Pobre… debe haberse golpeado la cabeza… esta muy confundido… _- Se dijo la pokemon para sus adentros.

Andrew comenzó a ver por todas partes con desesperación, noto un pequeño lago que no había visto al inicio y corrió hasta el lo mas rápido que pudo. Al llegar vio su reflejo en el agua - _¡Esto debe ser un sueño… no puede ser real!_ - El reflejo en el agua era claramente un Ralts, incluso pudo distinguir los pequeños ojos rojos que tenia ocultos bajo el corto cabello verde. Andrew no podía creer lo que veía, pero algo lo hizo reaccionar, él aun cargaba su amuleto en el cuello el cual también podía ver reflejado en el agua terminando con cualquier duda sobre la veracidad de lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

La Ralts observaba lo que Andrew hacía y pudo sentir como emanaba de él una gran cantidad de emociones como tristeza, enojo, culpa y miedo. Ella comenzó a preocuparse nuevamente, tenia que hacer algo para poder calmarlo, pero algo desvió su atención de Andrew, en el suelo justo donde encontró desmayado al supuesto humano se encontraba lo que creyó era un pequeño trozo de papel, ella se acerco para tomarlo con una mano pero cuando vio lo que era se cubrió la boca con su mano libre por la impresión.

Mientras tanto, Andrew se había sentado a la orilla del lago observando el reflejo de la luna en el agua, en este momento muchos pensamientos estaban en su cabeza, intentaba encontrar una explicación a todo lo que estaba pasando, pero lo único que se le venia a la mente era la figura de ese extraño ser que vio antes de desmayarse _– él me hizo esto… no hay otra explicación… él dijo que cumpliría mi deseo, pero… ¿Por qué…?_ – Se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no fue capaz de notar que la Ralts se había acercado a él. Andrew pudo sentir un suave apretón en su pequeño hombro, así que se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la Ralts.

- Lamento haber actuado así antes… pero tienes que creerme, soy humano – Dijo Andrew intentando sonar lo más serio posible.

- Descuida… estabas confundido, cualquiera lo estuviera si se encontrara en tu situación - Contesto la pokemon intentando consolarlo.

-… Entonces ¿me crees? – Pregunto Andrew.

- Al principio no, pero… - La Ralts aparto su mano del hombro de Andrew para entregarle lo que ella había encontrado en el suelo – Encontré esto y creo que es tuyo… - Andrew se sorprendió al ver lo que la Ralts tenia entre sus manos y se apresuro a tomarlo.

- ¡Gracias, esto es muy importante para mi! – Dijo Andrew mientras sostenía la foto de su madre – No se que hubiera hecho si lo perdiera, en verdad ¡Gracias!

- De nada – Dijo la pokemon con una leve sonrisa – Pero no entiendo… Si de verdad eres un humano ¿Cómo es posible que parezcas un pokemon? – Dijo esta vez sin ocultar la curiosidad en su voz.

- Yo… - Comenzó a decir Andrew mientras apartaba la mirada de la foto – No se como explicarlo… es muy difícil – _Además, ni yo mismo estoy seguro de lo que ocurrió…_

- Por favor… – Le dijo la pokemon en un tono dulce y suplicante – Jamás había visto un humano y nunca pensé en que me encontraría con uno y menos que este pareciera un Pokemon... – Continuo diciendo en el mismo tono de voz – Tengo curiosidad por saber que es lo que te sucedió…

Andrew dejo salir un pequeño suspiro, simplemente no podía negarse – Bien… lo hare – La Ralts sonrió victoriosa por convencer tan fácilmente a Andrew, cosa que no paso desapercibida – _No puedo creer que cayera tan fácilmente…_ _hasta parece que se esta burlando de mí… _

-¿Y Bien? – Le dijo la pokemon animándole a comenzar, en verdad quería escuchar su historia.

– Estaba caminando por el bosque cuando… - Andrew detuvo repentinamente su explicación provocando confusión en la pokemon.

- ¿S-sucede algo? – Pregunto confusa la Ralts al notar que Andrew la observaba de una forma muy rara haciéndola sentir un tanto incomoda.

- ¿Acabas de decir que jamás has visto a un humano? – Pregunto Andrew a lo que la Ralts solo asintió con la cabeza – ¡P-pero eso es imposible…! Este es el Bosque Petalia… muchas personas pasan a diario por este lugar ya sea para llegar a Ciudad Férrica ó a Ciudad Petalia… ¿Cómo es posible que digas nunca haber visto a un humano…? – Pregunto confundido mientras se paraba repentinamente en su exalto.

- Cálmate… por favor – Respondió la Ralts intentando tranquilizar a Andrew poniendo sus manos en los hombros del joven humano y obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente – Primero. Jamás he escuchado de un bosque llamado Petalia, este lugar se llama Bosque Aullador – Comenzó a explicar con una voz serena intentando no alterar más a Andrew – Y Segundo. No conozco ninguna de esas ciudades, lo más parecido a una ciudad que conozco es el Pueblo Tesoro, pero puedo asegurarte que no hay ningún humano en ese lugar.

Andrew, lejos de tranquilizarse, comenzó a temblar ante las palabras de la Ralts, podía sentir como un fuerte escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo - _¿Dónde estoy…? _–Se pregunto a si mismo mientras desviaba su mirada en dirección al lago observando nuevamente el débil reflejo de su nueva apariencia la cual ya no era su único problema - _¿Cómo pudo un simple deseo provocar todo esto…? _

El escalofrió se volvía cada vez mas fuete y el frio aire de la noche no ayudaba, no podía dejar de temblar, pero de repente sintió como una extraña calidez lo rodeaba, esto lo saco de sus pensamientos y noto como un par de delgados brazos blancos lo sujetaban en un suave abrazo – Prometo que hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte pero… Por favor, tranquilízate… - Andrew escucho la suave y preocupada voz de la Ralts que lo abrazaba a sus espaldas, esto lo confundió, después de todo la acababa de conocer y no entendía el porque se preocupaba tanto por él, pero aun así se sentía muy agradecido con ella.

- Gracias… - Le susurro Andrew mientras se volteaba para brindarle una leve sonrisa para indicar que todo estaba bien. La Ralts también le sonrió en respuesta mientras terminaba el abrazo y se sentaba a su lado, en este momento Andrew agradecía mucho la compañía de esa pokemon.

Ambos permanecieron sentados en silencio por algún tiempo viendo sus respectivos reflejos en el agua, pero la Ralts se levanto repentinamente y comenzó a ver por todos lados como si buscara algo, lo cual llamo la atención de Andrew. La pokemon continúo buscando hasta detener la mirada en un lugar específico, Andrew se guio por la mirada de la pokemon intentando ver que era lo que ella buscaba con tanto afán.

-_Con que era eso…-_ Se dijo a si mismo el joven humano al ver en el suelo la manzana que anteriormente tiro e intuyo que era esa fruta lo que la pokemon buscaba, así que se puso de pie para ir a recogerla pero se detuvo al notar que un brillo azulino comenzó a cubrir la manzana y se sorprendió al ver que esa fruta empezó a rodar asta ellos. Andrew no aparto la mirada de la manzana hasta que esta se detuvo a los pies de la Ralts, la pokemon tomo la fruta y luego la sumergió en las aguas del lago para limpiarla de cualquier suciedad.

-¿Tu hiciste eso?- Pregunto sorprendido Andrew, la Ralts asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso fue un ataque llamado Confusión, es algo muy fácil para nosotros los Ralts – Respondió tranquilamente la pokemon mientras terminaba de limpiar la manzana como si no fuese nada fuera de lo común, aunque para Andrew era algo muy fascínate.

- ¿Y yo también puedo hacerlo?- Pregunto Andrew disimulando su entusiasmo.

La Ralts guardo silencio y se mostro muy pensativa ante la nueva pregunta que el humano le estaba haciendo – Para serte sincera no estoy segura… - Comenzó a decir la pokemon – Normalmente los Ralts lo aprendemos mientras nos desarrollamos, aunque también hay quienes lo heredan de sus padres… pero tu eres diferente, creo que con el tiempo descubrirás si eres ó no capaz… - Concluyo la pokemon esperando que su explicación contestara lo mejor posible la pregunta.

- Ya veo – dijo Andrew aun disimulando su entusiasmo, estaba ansioso por descubrir si era capaz de hacer cosas como esa.

La Ralts rio disimuladamente, aunque Andrew no lo sabía ella era completamente capaz de sentir el entusiasmo que él estaba ocultando, además estaba feliz de que Andrew al fin se había calmado.

- Ten – Le dijo alegremente la Ralts mientras le ofrecía la manzana – No has comido nada aun.

- Gracias – Contesto agradecido con la Ralts y también porque su estomago no se adelantara a responder como la primera vez, pero antes de dar la primera mordida una duda lo detuvo - ¿Tu tampoco has comido? – Pregunto sintiéndose culpable de ser el único que estaba por comer.

- No te preocupes por eso, yo comí mientras estabas inconsciente… - Respondió la pokemon, pero su estomago gruño dando una respuesta diferente, revelando su mentira y provocando que las mejillas de la Ralts se tiñeran de un fuerte matiz rojo.

- Lo sabia – Dijo Andrew ahora sintiéndose más culpable – Ten, también tienes que comer – Continuo diciendo mientras extendía sus brazos devolviendo la manzana, pero la Ralts se negó levantando su brazo y empujando la fruta de regrese a Andrew.

- Tú has estado inconsciente por mucho tiempo y…

- ¡Vamos, no es para tanto! Además, no creo que haya problemas si la compartimos – Se apresuro a decir Andrew volviendo a ofrecerle la manzana.

La Ralts quiso negarse nuevamente ante el ofrecimiento de Andrew, pero un nuevo gruñido repentino la hizo abstenerse y aceptar la proposición antes de que su estomago la siguiera avergonzando. Ahora fue el turno de Andrew para sonreír victorioso.

Al terminar de comer ambos permanecieron en silencio, sentados a la orilla del lago. Andrew se encontraba aun viendo su reflejo sobre el agua y jugando inconscientemente con su amuleto, la Ralts, por su parte, miraba lo que el humano hacía, observando con cierta fascinación la extraña piedra que este traía en el cuello.

- Es muy linda – Dijo la pokemon señalando el amuleto.

- ¿Disculpa? – Pregunto Andrew saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Tu piedra – Respondió la pokemon riendo para sus adentros por lo distraído que era su nuevo amigo – Es muy bonita.

- Oh… gracias – Andrew sonrió ante el cumplido – Esta piedra es mi amuleto, mí madre me la dio cuando nací.

- ¿Tu mamá, ella es la de la imagen? – Pregunto la pokemon recordando la foto que Andrew dejo caer al despertar.

- A si es – Dijo Andrew con una sonrisa mientras mostraba la foto.

- Sabes, mí papá solía contarme historias acerca de ustedes los humanos – Comenzó a decir repentinamente la pokemon mientras levantaba la vista observando el firmamento nocturno – él decía que existe un mundo donde humanos y pokemon viven juntamente – Andrew la escuchaba atentamente – Esas historias siempre me fascinaron y aunque los demás pokemon me decían que solo eran historias para antes de ir a la cama, yo siempre las creí… - La Ralts hizo una pequeña pausa, como pensando lo que estaba por decir – Por eso tengo curiosidad por saber lo que te ocurrió, tal vez eso nos de una pista para poder ayudarte…

Andrew suspiro pesadamente, ya era hora de contar todo - Yo estaba caminando solo por el bosque, en aquel momento me sentía muy triste y quería estar lejos de todo… - Comenzó a contar intentando resumir lo ocurrido – Y fue entonces cuando todo paso… - Andrew hizo una pausa antes de seguir – Yo vi una estrella en el cielo y pedí un deseo… no se porque lo hice, tal vez fue solo por diversión ó a lo mejor en verdad quería que se cumpliera… no lo se, pero eso ya no importa… lo que en verdad interesa fue lo que pasó después… de repente comencé a oír una extraña voz en mi mente, me asuste mucho, pero eso no fue todo… la estrella a la que pedí el deseo resulto ser un extraño pokemon, no pude verlo con detenimiento porque una intensa luz lo rodeaba solo pude notar que tenia la forma de una estrella, él dijo que concedería mi deseo, luego de eso perdí el conocimiento y cuando desperté ya era un pokemon…

Con su historia contada, Andrew espero por la reacción de la pokemon, pero por alguna razón ella permaneció cayada y con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – Para Andrew era muy raro verla tan pensativa.

- No… no es nada… - Esa respuesta indicaba que algo no andaba bien.

- Por favor, dime ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? – La voz de Andrew era serena.

La pokemon se giro para poder ver a Andrew de frente – Ese pokemon con quien te encontraste… yo también lo he visto…

- ¿¡En serio!? – Para Andrew, esa era la mejor de las noticias - ¿Sabes quien es ó adonde lo puedo encontrar? – _Si él me hizo esto, también puede revertirlo… _- La única respuesta que recibió fue una negación con la cabeza por parte de la Ralts, esto hizo que todo su entusiasmo se viniera abajo – Ya veo… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

- Lo siento… - La Ralts se sentía culpable, ella no quería crear falsas esperanzas – Lo único que se de él es que su nombre es Jirachi, el legendario pokemon de los deseos…

- _Eso explica muchas cosas…_ - Se dijo Andrew para sus adentros.

- Pero, tal vez alguien en Pueblo Tesoro sepa más sobre él – Dijo la Ralts con una sonrisa intentando dar ánimos a Andrew.

- ¿Tú crees? – Andrew aun estaba desanimado.

- ¡Claro que si! – Respondió sin dudar la pokemon – El único problema es que el pueblo esta algo lejos de aquí, pero no es nada porque desanimarse, mi padre viajaba todas las semanas a Pueblo Tesoro y yo siempre lo acompañaba así que conozco muy bien el camino.

Con esas palabras, Andrew sintió que sus esperanzas volvían, era de reconocer que esa pokemon tenía una especie de don para hacerlo recobrar los ánimos.

- ¡Tienes razón! – Andrew tenia su entusiasmo totalmente restablecido – Pero aun tengo una duda… ¿Jirachi también te concedió un deseo?

- ¿Qué…? – La Pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la pokemon.

- Dijiste que también lo habías visto, por lo que me preguntaba si él también te concedió un deseo – Dijo Andrew con una sonrisa y sin ocultar su curiosidad.

- A decir la verdad, él apareció de la nada cuando caminaba por el bosque, me saco un buen susto… luego de eso desapareció, pero fue entonces que te encontré desmallado… - La Ralts se escuchaba nerviosa.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta – Andrew paso por alto el nerviosismo de la Ralts y continuo con lo que para la pokemon parecía un interrogatorio - ¿Te concedió ó no un deseo?

- S-si… él lo hizo – Por alguna razón la pokemon comenzó a ponerse aun más nerviosa.

- Entiendo, y ¿Qué le pediste? – Andrew aun no notaba el nerviosismo de la pokemon.

-Bueno...yo… yo… - La pokemon comenzó a frotarse las manos nerviosamente - M-mí deseo… pues veras yo… - Ahora sus mejillas brillaban con un intenso brillo rojo haciendo que Andrew al fin notara lo nerviosa que la pokemon se encontraba.

- No tienes que contarme si no quieres… - Se apresuro a decir Andrew al ver que el rostro de la pokemon se volvía cada vez más rojo.

Al escucharlo, la Ralts se relajo dejando escapar un enorme suspiro de alivio mientras regresaba a su color natural.

- Oh, por cierto… - Comenzó a decir Andrew intentando cambiar la conversación - Creo que con todo lo que paso olvide hacer algo muy importante… - Dicho esto, bajo la mirada y comenzó a frotarse el cuello, luciendo muy apenado por algo - Aún no te he agradecido por cuidarme cuando estaba inconsciente… así que, gracias…

- De nada – Le dijo la Ralts esbozando una sonrisa – Pero, por favor levanta esa mirada – En esta ocasión una sonrisa divertida figura en su rostro – Deberías ver lo gracioso que te ves cuando estas apenado – Agrego mientras reía alegremente.

Al escucharla, Andrew levanto rápidamente la mirada y se mostro muy enojado ante lo que la pokemon acababa de decir.

- No te enojes- Contesto la alegre pokemon al verlo enojado - Lo siento, pero te mirabas muy gracioso – Agrego manteniendo la risueña sonrisa.

- _Parece como si a esta pokemon le gustara jugar con mi estado de ánimo…_ - Se dijo Andrew a si mismo en un suspiro mientras recobraba su postura – Por cierto, mi nombre es Andrew, perdón por no haberme presentado antes… - Le dijo tranquilamente – Y tu… ¿Tienes nombre? – Andrew se sintió un poco tonto con lo que acababa de decir _– Los_ _pokemon no tienen nombre… ¿O si…? _– Este último pensamiento levanto dudas en él.

- ¡Claro que tengo nombre Andrew!- Contesto la pokemon manteniendo la alegre sonrisa – Me llamo Tania.

Al escucharla, Andrew no fue capaz de contener una pequeña risa – _Después de todo si tienen nombre, este mundo es muy interesante _– Se dijo a si mismo mientras continuaba riendo, pero al parecer Tania no estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

- ¡¿Qué tiene de gracioso mí nombre?! – La pokemon estaba furiosa, incluso mantenía sus brazos a los costados, formando, aun con la falta de dedos, una especie de puños con sus manos.

- Tranquila, no me reía de eso – Se apresuro a decir Andrew, dejando de reír al notar lo enojada que estaba la pokemon – Además, tienes un lindo nombre, me gusta mucho – Dijo esta vez con una tranquila sonrisa.

- Oh, ya veo… gracias – Las mejillas de la pokemon se coloraron ligeramente- Mí papá lo escogió por que significa "Protectora…" - Dijo esto mientras se daba la vuelta dando la espalda a Andrew intentando que este no viera lo colorado de sus mejillas, en verdad se sentía muy avergonzada por enojarse tan rápido.

- ¿Protectora? – Andrew aún permanecía sonriendo– Tu padre escogió bien el nombre, creo te describe muy bien Tania – Estas palabras provocaban que las mejillas de la pokemon se tornaran aun más rojas – Después de todo tu me cuidaste al encontrarme desmallado, aun cuando no tenias por que hacerlo…

- No podía dejarte abandonado a tu propia suerte, además… mi papá me enseño que siempre hay que ayudar a los demás sin esperar algo a cambio… - Por alguna razón la voz de la pokemon tenia un leve tono de melancolía mientras decía estas palabras.

- Por la forma en la que hablas de él, tu padre debe ser un gran pokemon – Andrew no se dio cuenta, pero a medida que decía esto Tania agachaba la mirada y comenzaba a estremecerse ligeramente – Hablando de él… ¿Dónde esta? Quisiera conocerle – Al no escuchar respuesta, Andrew se acerco a Tania para saber el porque de su silencio – _O no… ¡¿Qué hice ahora…?!_ - Por las mejillas de la pokemon se deslizaban finas hileras de lagrimas - _¿Por qué nunca pienso antes de hablar? _– Se regaño mentalmente a si mismo mientras sentía como un gran sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a formarse dentro de él.

Andrew se acerco más a la pokemon para intentar consolarla, estiro lentamente su brazo para colocarlo con algunas dudas sobre el hombro de Tania, pero al hacerlo algo extraño ocurrió, ahora no solo el sentimiento de culpa era lo único que se formaba dentro de él, por alguna razón una gran tristeza y pesar comenzaron a invadirlo, tal era la fuerza de esas emociones que podía sentir como una lagrima comenzó a deslizarse por su mejilla.

- ¿Tania…? – Fue lo único que Andrew logro pronunciar, su voz tenia un tono melancólico acompañado por el sentimiento de culpa.

Las palabras de Andrew hicieron que Tania comenzara a reaccionar lentamente, pero ella, al ver que Andrew estaba en un estado de ánimo similar al suyo, se apartó rápidamente de él provocando un poco de confusión en el humano. Hecho esto, Tania limpio sus lagrimas con su brazo – Lo siento… - Las palabras de Tania y su tono de culpa causaron más confusión en Andrew – No sabía que estabas recogiendo mis emociones… lo siento…

- ¿Recogiendo…? – Andrew no pudo contener la pregunta.

- Es una habilidad que nos permite a los Ralts asimilar las emociones de quienes nos rodean… - Tania continuaba limpiando sus lagrimas y su voz, aunque mas tranquila, aún mantenía un tono de tristeza – Yo no quería que tu experimentaras mi tristeza… en verdad lo siento… por favor, perdóname… - Tania detuvo su disculpa al sentir la mano de Andrew obligándola a levantar la mirada para poder verlo de frente.

- Deja de disculparte – Decía Andrew mientras limpiaba las ultimas lagrimas de Tania con su mano – El único que debe pedir disculpas soy yo… - Las palabras de Andrew no escondían la culpa que estaba sintiendo – No volveré a preguntar sobre ese tema… - En el orfanato había conocido a muchos niños que reaccionaban de forma similar cuando les preguntaban sobre sus padres, por lo que no le era difícil intuir que fue lo que provoco la tristeza repentina en Tania – ¿Me perdonas? – Le dijo en esta ocasión con una leve sonrisa mientras hacía distancia entre ambos.

Tania observo a Andrew detenidamente e imitando la sonrisa de este asintió con su cabeza aceptando las disculpas – Si, te perdono Andrew – Dijo de forma relajada manteniendo la sonrisa.

Andrew suspiro aliviado al escuchar las palabras de Tania, pero aun se sentía un poco culpable por haberla hecho llorar.

– _De ahora en adelante tengo pesar antes de hablar… _- Se decía a si mismo el humano antes que un leve tirón de su brazo lo sacara de sus pensamientos.

- Lamento interrumpirte pero tenemos que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche – Le decía la pokemon con una sonrisa mientras tiraba de su brazo animándolo a que la siguiera, Andrew se alegro al ver que ella había recobrado rápidamente el ánimo – Sígueme – Le dijo finalmente, Andrew asintió con su cabeza y comenzó a caminar tras la pokemon.

- ¡Oye! Espérame – Grito Andrew al ver que la pokemon le llevaba mucha ventaja, después de todo él aun no se acostumbraba a su nuevo cuerpo, y no podía caminar tan rápido como Tania, pero mientras intentaba alcanzar a la pokemon, algo lo hizo detenerse repentinamente, por alguna razón sentía un leve escalofrió recorrer su espalda acompañado de la extraña sensación de ser observado, por lo que comenzó a ver de un lugar a otro pero no pudo ver a nadie – Tal vez fue solo mi imaginación - se dijo a si mismo en voz baja.

- ¡Camina Andrew, no querrás quedarte atrás! – Al escuchar los gritos de Tania, Andrew se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, pero al hacerlo se sorprendió al ver la gran distancia a la que se encontraba la pokemon.

- ¡Oye, te dije que me esperaras! – Grito nuevamente Andrew mientras corría lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitían.

Sin embargo, entre la espesura del bosque y a una distancia prudente, ambos Ralts eran observados por un par de brillantes ojos verdes pertenecientes a un extraño pokemon que permanecía oculto utilizando el entorno a su favor.

- ¿Que tenemos aquí? – Se dijo a si mismo con diversión el extraño pokemon mientras salía lentamente de su escondite mostrando su cuadrúpeda figura y cuyo oscuro pelaje utilizaba la oscuridad de la noche como un perfecto camuflaje. Por el tono de su voz daba a entender que se trataba de un macho. El pokemon se desplazaba manteniendo la cabeza lo mas bajo posible procurando que los Ralts no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Tras este, un segundo pokemon de ojos grises apareció de entre los arbustos, su cuerpo era similar al primero pero ligeramente más pequeño y a diferencia de este, caminaba de forma arrogante moviendo sus caderas y manteniendo la cabeza en alto - ¿No son adorables? – Pregunto abiertamente de forma petulante y sarcástica, pero su pregunta fue ignorada, su voz la delataba como una hembra.

- ¡No entiendo porque nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada! – Se escucho el gruñido de un tercer pokemon de brillantes ojos rojos que salía de su escondite tras un árbol, este último era macho y de proporciones semejantes al primero e incluso se movía de forma similar a este. El nuevo pokemon no dejaba de gruñir mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

- Paciencia mi querido amigo – Dijo con voz serena el primer pokemon refiriéndose a su compañero de ojos rojos – Te prometo que esos pokemon pagaran por haberse atrevido a entrar en nuestro territorio – Continuo diciendo mientras formaba en su rostro una maliciosa sonrisa que fue imitada por sus dos compañeros.

* * *

**N/A: Debo admitir que por algún tiempo pensé que abandonaría esta historia, pero recapacitando y aprovechando que recientemente he salido de vacaciones, me dedique a escribir y terminar este capitulo y espero no tardar mucho en escribir los próximos.**

A partir de este capitulo incluiré algo poco común, el significado de los nombres de algunos de los personajes principales.

- Andrew: "Valiente"

- Tania: (Como se menciono brevemente durante el capitulo) "La Protectora", "La Bella Princesa" (encontré dos significados para ese nombre)

Por ultimo solo quiero agradecer a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia (Especialmente a Shadechu Nightray y InuFaiya que han sido las únicas en comentar y dar sus opiniones y criticas con respecto a la historia), espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.


	3. Conociendo a mi nueva amiga

**Un Mundo Misterioso**

**Capitulo III**

**Conociendo A Mi Nueva Amiga...**

- _¿Dónde se metió esa pokemon? – _Se preguntaba una y otra vez Andrew, desde que él y Tania dejaron el lago para buscar un mejor sitio para pasar la noche se la había pasado intentando igualar el paso de la Ralts mientras caminaban por el bosque, pero le fue imposible y por si fuera poco ahora la había perdido totalmente de vista cuando ella se adelanto demasiado - ¡No puedo creer que no me esperara…! – Dijo con cierta frustración.

- ¡Por aquí! – Andrew reconoció de inmediato a la dueña de la voz que acababa de escuchar y comenzó a buscarla con la vista, hasta que la encontró. La pokemon no estaba muy lejos de él - ¡Apresúrate, eres muy lento! – Grito impaciente la pokemon.

- Ya te escuche… - Respondió sin ánimos el humano quien, aunque alegre de encontrar a la pokemon antes de perderse, se encantaba muy agotado de tanto caminar.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Encontré un buen lugar para pasar la noche! – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa la pokemon mientras camina hasta Andrew para tomarlo del brazo y obligarlo a acelerar la marcha.

Tania tiro de Andrew hasta llevarlo frente a un enorme árbol, el más grande que ellos habían visto, sus ramas se extendían hasta lo más alto, más que cualquiera de los otros arboles y algunas de sus enormes raíces sobresalían del suelo.

– En este lugar no hace tanto frio como en el lago, por lo que pensé que seria un buen sitio pasar la noche – Dijo la Ralts con una gran sonrisa al ver lo asombrado que estaba Andrew - Y bien ¿Qué te parece?

Andrew observo el lugar por un momento antes de contestar – Creo que tienes razón, podemos dormir aquí esta noche y seguir con nuestro camino mañana – Respondió finalmente, alegre de al fin poder descansar después de una larga caminata.

- Sabía que este lugar te gustaría – Dijo la pokemon manteniendo su risueña sonrisa mientras caminaba hasta el gran árbol, Andrew la siguió con la vista y noto algo que llamo su atención.

- ¿De donde sacaste esas bayas? – Pregunto Andrew al ver una pequeña cantidad de bayas Aranja sobre una hoja al lado del gran árbol.

- Encontré un arbusto cargado con ellas en el camino y pensé que era buena idea cortar algunas – Contesto la pokemon mientras se sentaba en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra el árbol - ¿Acaso no viste el arbusto mientras caminabas? – Pregunto en tono risueño y burlón, con toda la intención de molestar a Andrew.

- No – Le respondió secamente el humano – Estaba muy ocupado intentando alcanzarte como para admirar el paisaje – Andrew estaba comenzando a cansarse del tono risueño de la pokemon, simplemente empezaba a volverse molesto.

- ¡Vamos supéralo! No es mi culpa que camines tan lento – Contesto la pokemon manteniendo el tono risueño – Al menos agradece que te esperaba siempre que te quedabas muy atrás.

Andrew no dijo nada más, simplemente suspiro pesadamente antes de caminar hasta ella y sentarse a su lado, después coloco la foto de su madre al lado de las bayas.

Tania observaba a su nuevo amigo con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de tener la compañía de alguien, aunque debía admitir que le gustaba molestar al humano – ¿Quieres una? – Le pregunto Tania a su compañero ofreciéndole una de las bayas Aranja con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias, pero no tengo hambre – Contesto tranquilamente Andrew.

- Bueno, pero tú te lo pierdes – Dijo Tania mientras daba un mordisco a la baya y disfrutaba de su sabor - ¡Me encantan las bayas Aranja, son como una deliciosa explosión de sabores dentro de tu boca! – Tania se deleitaba en cada mordisco.

Andrew la observaba atentamente, y no pudo evitar reír– _Esta armando un gran escándalo solo por una simple baya, se comporta de una forma muy infantil… me pregunto cuantos años tendra _- Se pregunto a si mismo.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Pregunto la pokemon al ver la amplia sonrisa de Andrew.

- Nada, solo me preguntaba… ¿cuantos años tienes…? – Dijo sin ocultar su curiosidad.

Tania se cruzo de brazos fingiendo estar ofendida ante la pregunta – No sabes que es de mala educación preguntarle su edad a una dama.

Andrew no pudo evitar reír ante lo cómica que le parecía la actitud de la Ralts – Pues le pido perdón señora, no sabía que usted fuera tan mayor como para avergonzarse de su edad – Respondió el humano con una culpa mal fingida – Por cierto, si le interesa saber, yo tengo ocho años.

- ¡PARA QUE LO SEPAS SOLO TENGO SIETE! – Grito enoja la pokemon ante la burla de Andrew – ASÍ QUE EL MAYOR A QUI ERES TÚ.

Andrew no dejaba de reír a carcajadas – Solo fue una pequeña broma, no tienes que ser tan temperamental Tania.

- ¡NO SOY TEMPERAMENTAL! – Respondió aun enojada la pokemon.

- _Si como no... _– Se dijo a si mismo Andrew parando de reír antes de enojar más a su temperamental compañera – Ya cálmate – Le dijo a la Ralts con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie – Iré a juntar algunas hojas para que podamos utilizarlas de cama esta noche – Al escucharlo, Tania se puso de pie al igual que él y lo detuvo tirando de su brazo.

- Existe una forma fácil y rápida de hacerlo – Dijo la pokemon de forma más calmada, Andrew solo la observo, curioso por lo que acababa de decir – Solo mira y aprende – Continuo diciendo con una gran sonrisa ante las miradas confusas de Andrew. Los ojos de Tania, que permanecían cubiertos por su cabello comenzaron a brillar y de pronto una gran cantidad de hojas envueltas en un extraño brillo azulino comenzaron a amontonarse cerca de las raíces del gran árbol y formaron dos pequeños bultos.

- Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso… - Dijo Andrew, sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

- ¿Por qué no? – Respondió Tania entre risas, ella sabía lo impaciente que Andrew estaba por aprender a usar movimientos Psíquicos – Ahora eres un Ralts, sería extraño que no pudieras aprender CONFUSIÓN.

- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! – Contesto rápidamente Andrew, feliz de que al fin podría descubrir si era capas de hacer lo mismo que la pokemon.

- Comencemos por algo fácil como mover un objeto – Dijo la pokemon mientras buscaba con la vista algo pequeño que pudieran usar para practicar.

- ¿Qué tal esto? – Habló en esta ocasión Andrew mientras señalaba una pequeña roca de forma ovalada que estaba cerca de ellos.

- No se Andrew… mover hojas es una cosa, pero una roca es más pesada, seria muy difícil para un novato… – Contesto la pokemon al ver el tamaño de la roca, aunque era pequeña seguía siendo casi de la mitad del tamaño que sus cabezas – Busquemos algo más ligero para empezar…

- ¡Vamos! Se que puedo hacerlo, solo dime como – Respondió inmediatamente Andrew, en su interior quería demostrarle a esa pokemon de lo que era capaz.

- Como quieras… - Le dijo no muy convencida – Primero párate frente a ella – Indico Tania y Andrew obedeció – Ahora presta atención, centra tu mirada en el objeto no lo pierdas de vista y sobretodo ¡Concéntrate!, mi papá siempre decía que la fuerza de los ataques Psíquicos viene de la concentración.

Andrew observo a Tania atentamente, pudo ver como los ojos de la pokemon comenzaron a brillar bajo su cabello y la roca fue envuelta por un resplandor azulino, de pronto, Tania levanto su mano y comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro al mimo tiempo que la pequeña roca se movía obedeciendo sus instrucciones. Al final, la pokemon bajo su mano, terminando con su ejemplo.

– Parece fácil, pero es más difícil de lo que se ve, si logras aprender este movimiento, podrás usarlo para defenderte de otros pokemon… Algo más, puedes intentar usar tus manos para guiar el objeto que quieres mover - Explico Tania mientras dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro en señal de cansancio – _Esa roca puede ser pequeña, pero… aunque no lo parezca es muy pesada… No creo que Andrew pueda moverla… _- Se dijo a si misma la pokemon.

- Ahora es mi turno – Dijo Andrew mientras centraba su mirada en la roca e intentaba concentrarse como le explico Tania.

- ¡Necesitas concéntrate más! – Indico Tania – De lo contrario no podrás lograrlo e intenta señalar la roca con tu mano, eso ayudara – Le animo la Ralts. Andrew la obedeció, levanto su mano para señalar la roca e intento concentrarse más hasta el punto que su cabeza le comenzó a doler un poco – ¡Un poco más…! – Animo nuevamente Tania.

De pronto los ojos de Andrew comenzaron a brillar bajo su cabello y la pequeña roca empezó a envolverse en un brillo azulino. Tania se sorprendió al ver como la roca comenzaba a moverse – _Es increíble, pero esta apunto de lograrlo en su primer intento… - _Medito dentro de su mente la pokemon.

Andrew estaba decidido a mover la roca, no le apartaba un ojo de encima, intentando ignorar cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando a su alrededor con el fin de que toda su atención se concentrara en esa roca, de pronto, Andrew retrajo su mano para que la roca se moviera hasta él, sin embargo, la roca se levanto del suelo y voló a toda velocidad en dirección de Andrew golpeándolo dolorosamente en la frente quedando pegada por unos instantes antes de deslizarse por su rostro y caer en el suelo.

- ¡¿Estas bien?! – Pregunto preocupada la Ralts.

- Cre-creo que si… - Respondió con dificultad Andrew haciendo a un lado el punzante dolor que sentía en su frente.

- En ese caso… - Fue lo único que dijo Tania antes de estallar en carcajadas - ¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste…! – Decía con dificultad la Ralts por causa de las risas - ¡Aunque debo darte crédito… mover un objeto es algo, pero hacerlo levitar es una gran hazaña…! – Tania comenzó a retroceder, como si buscara algo en que recostar su espalda mientras seguía riendo a carcajadas - ¡Tienes una gran fuerza mental… pero no te sirve de nada si no sabes controlarla…! – La pokemon siguió retrocediendo entre carcajadas - ¡Solo necesitas practicar más y podrás…! – Tania no pudo terminar de dar su sermón, tropezó con una rama, cayó de espalda al suelo por estar distraída y termino golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza.

- Eso te pasa por burlarte del mal ajeno… - Le regaño Andrew mientras caminaba hasta ella.

Tania se había quedado sentada en el suelo, conteniendo unas pequeñas lagrimas que luchaban por salir y frotándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza con su mano derecha para intentar calmar el dolor.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Andrew esbozando una sonrisa sincera y extendiendo su mano a Tania para ayudarla.

Al verlo, Tania dudo en aceptar su ayuda pensando que terminaría riéndose de ella, pero al final decidió tomarle la mano mientras elevaba la mirada, gracias a la posición en que se encontraba podía ver claramente los ojos de Andrew – Lamento haberme burlado… - Comenzó a disculparse con voz sincera – Perdón, no lo volveré a hacer… ¡¿Andrew que es eso…?! – Interrumpió su disculpa al notar el líquido carmesí que comenzó a deslizarse desde la frente de Andrew - ¡ESTAS SANGRANDO! – Gritó alarmada mientras se levantaba rápidamente del suelo.

- ¿Qué…? – Fue lo único que dijo Andrew, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar Tania lo tomo de la cabeza y tiro lentamente de él para obligarlo a estar frete a ella, al tenerlo cerca, la pokemon soltó su cabeza e hizo a un lado el cabello de Andrew con una mano para poder ver mejor la herida de la frente – Debe ser solo un rasguño… - Dijo el humano, intentando calmar a la pokemon que parecía estar bastante alterada, pero Tania no le presto atención y coloco su mano libre sobre la herida, de pronto, Andrew sintió una extraña calidez que desprendía la mano de Tania, no podía explicarlo pero le daba una sensación muy confortable, además, por un momento creyó ver que el cuerpo de Tania brillaba.

- Ya esta… - Dijo finalmente Tania mientras suspiraba de alivio y apartaba su mano de la frente de Andrew.

- ¿Qué hiciste? - Pregunto confuso el humano.

- ¿No es obvio? – Fue la única respuesta que Andrew recibió, pero un auto análisis rápido lo hizo darse cuenta que el dolor punzante en su frente había desaparecido y al tocar su frente noto que la sangre dejo de brotar y que la herida ya no estaba, había desaparecido totalmente dejando solo un poco de sangre seca.

- ¡M-me curaste…! ¿Pe-pero como? – Tartamudeo un poco al preguntar debido a su asombro.

- Solo fue PULSO CURA, un movimiento que mi papá me enseño a usar hace algunos años – Respondió tranquilamente la pokemon.

- Ya veo… - Fue lo único que Andrew se atrevió a decir, no quería que Tania entrara en más detalles sobre el tema por temor que ella volviera a entristecerse como lo hizo cuando la conoció - ¡Gracias…!

- De nada – Respondió Tania esbozando una sonrisa – Y si me disculpas, todo este alboroto me abrió el apetito – Dijo mientras corría hasta el gran árbol y tomaba una de las Bayas Aranja.

- Pe-Pero acabas de comerte una hace unos instantes… - _No puedo creer que ya tenga hambre otra vez… - _Se dijo a si mismo con asombro.

- ¡No puedo evitarlo… las Bayas Aranja son deliciosas! – Respondió Tania antes de sentarse en uno de los dos montones de hojas que juntó antes y comenzar deleitarse con una de sus bayas favoritas.

Andrew no dijo nada más, simplemente camino lentamente hasta donde estaba Tania y se sentó al lado de ella, en el montón de hojas que esa noche le serviría de cama, sin embargo se dio cuenta que la pokemon no paraba de observarlo.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Decidió preguntar al sentirse incomodo por las miradas de la Ralts.

- Me he dado cuenta de algo… - Contesto Tania después de terminar de comer su baya.

- ¿De que? – Andrew sintió mucha curiosidad por lo que la Ralts estaba por decir.

- ¡Caminas como si acabaras de salir del cascaron! – Respondió entre risas – Te mueves lento y tienes problemas para no tropezar – Señalo Tania sin dejar de sonreír.

- Es compresible, considerando que es mi primera vez como Ralts – Se defendió Andrew – Además, no es mi culpa, por alguna razón siento como si estuviera usando un vestido y lo arrastrara al caminar, es muy incomodo… - Dijo mientras observaba la piel blanca que cubría su cuerpo la cual literalmente arrastraba al moverse – Hablando del tema… ¿Tania esto de verdad es piel? Por que no se siente como tal – _Es extraño, pero da la misma sensación que como si estuviera usando algún tipo de prenda… _

- Eso es normal, debido a que los Ralts a diferencia de otros pokemon… - Tania detuvo su explicación al ver como Andrew estaba tirando del tejido blanco que cubría su cuerpo intentando retirarlo como si fuera algún tipo de prenda, y lo estaba logrando casi sin dificultad - ¡¿PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! – Grito alarmada la pokemon mientras impedía que Andrew continuara - ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO Y MENOS FRENTE A MÍ! – Ordeno la enfurecida y ahora sonrojada Tania.

- De acuerdo, lo siento… – Se apresuro a contestar Andrew.

- El cuerpo de un Ralts es muy delicado por lo que este tejido blanco lo cubre y protege como si fuera una especie manta ó un vestido, como sea que quieras llamarle. Cuando evolucionamos, el tejido pasa a cubrir solo la parte superior de nuestros cuerpos mientras que la parte inferior es cubierta por una fina y delicada capa de piel verde – Tania estaba enrojecida de sus mejillas mientras hablaba e intentaba no ver a Andrew de frente – ¡Por lo que te pido que lo dejes donde está! – Ordeno con enojo la pokemon.

- Esta bien, ya entendí… - Respondió con frustración el humano – Pero que delicada… - Susurro esto ultimo esperando que Tania no lo oyera.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – Pregunto con enojo la pokemon.

- No he dicho nada… - Mintió, pero la pokemon no dejaba de verlo con enojo – _Delicada y además temperamental… que mala combinación… - _Reflexiono dentro de su mente.

- ¿Cómo que "Delicada y Temperamental"? – Volvió a preguntar la enojada Tania pero esta vez encarando a Andrew.

- ¿Pe-pero como…?

- ¡Soy una pokemon Psíquica, puedo leer tu mente! – Se apresuro a responder Tania sin dejar que Andrew terminara su pregunta.

- E-eso es invadir la privacidad – Pronuncio con dificultad el humano.

Tania por su parte se levantó rápidamente y se preparó para lanzarse sobre Andrew, pero al hacerlo el humano la esquivo rodando por el suelo por lo que ella cayó sobre el montón de hojas amortiguando su caída.

- ¡Vuelve aquí! – Le exigió Tania al humano, pero Andrew procuraba estar a una distancia prudente.

- ¡Atrápame si puedes! – La reto Andrew, por lo que Tania intento atraparlo nuevamente pero Andrew volvió a evitarla – Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso – Se burlo el humano, pero mientras corría, un leve dolor de cabeza lo hizo desorientarse y tropezar con una de las raíces del gran árbol, terminado de cara al suelo – _¿Tania provoco ese dolor de cabeza con uno de sus ataques? – _Se pregunto a si mismo, pero no pensó mucho en ello al recordar que debía correr por su vida, intentó ponerse de pie para reanudar su huida, pero Tania no desperdicio la oportunidad y se lanzo sobre él, provocando que el pobre terminara nuevamente con el rostro a tierra - _¿Por qué a mí? – _Se lamentaba de su suerte.

- ¡Discúlpate! – Exigía la enojada Tania manteniendo a Andrew en el suelo utilizando todo el peso de su cuerpo.

- ¡Esta bien, tu ganas, lo siento, lo siento! – Repetía una y otra vez Andrew – Ahora ¿Te podrías bajar de mi espalda? – Exigió esta vez el humano.

- Déjame pensar… … … - Decía mientras simulaba estar muy pensativa - ¡NO! – Le grito en el oído antes de levantarse pero solo para poder sentarse más cómodamente sobre la espalda de Andrew.

- ¡Ya me disculpe ¿Qué más quieres?! – Reclamaba Andrew mientras se apoyaba sobre sus brazos para separar su rostro del suelo.

- Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso – Le respondió tranquilamente la pokemon.

- ¡Vamos Tania, perdóname! Me esta empezando a doler la espalda, deberías dejar de comer tantas bayas, estas pesadita… - Dicho esto, Andrew sintió un perturbador escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo por girar su cabeza y levantar la vista para poder ver a Tania, pero al hacerlo se arrepintió de haberlo hecho – _Yo y mi gran boca… -_ Se regaño a si mismo al ver con temor como Tania lo observaba con una sombría y aterradora mirada con sus brillantes ojos rojos.

- Me estas llamando gorda – Pronuncio con una voz tan fría y aterradora que Andrew comenzó a temblar por el miedo.

- ¡Cla-claro que no Tania…! ¡Yo jamás diría eso! – Respondió con dificultad Andrew al sentir como un nudo se formaba en su garanta - _¿Por qué sigo hablando sin pensar…?_

* * *

**N/A: **Con respecto a lo del "Vestido blanco" que cubre el cuerpo de los Ralts, tuve la idea al investigar un poco de los Ralts encontrando lo siguiente de forma textual:

"Respecto al cuerpo, no se sabe si está cubierto por un vestido blanco" (WikiDex)

Por ultimo solo quiero agradecer a Shadechu Nightray y InuFaiya por sus comentarios, al igual que a todos aquellos que leen mí historia.


	4. Depredadores

**N/A: Este capitulo me tomo más de lo que calcule, pero al fin pude terminar, espero lo disfruten.**

**(Gracias a Shadechu Nightray por su comentario)**

* * *

**Un Mundo Misterioso**

**Capitulo IV**

**Depredadores**

- ¡Va-vamos Tania, fu-fue solo una pe-pequeña broma! – Tartamudeaba Andrew intentando sin éxito calmar a Tania, las amenazantes miradas de esa pokemon lo tenían casi petrificado del miedo.

La pokemon guardo silencio todo el tiempo y esbozó una siniestra sonrisa perturbando más a Andrew. El humano empezó a estremecerse al sentir como Tania comenzó repentinamente a acariciar suavemente su cabeza haciendo círculos alrededor de su cuerno rojo.

- ¿Ta-Tania…? – Tartamudeo el humano sin poder entender las intenciones de la Ralts, pero antes de darse cuenta, Tania jaló del cuerno de su cabeza provocándole un dolor insoportable -¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Por favor Tania suéltame! – Suplico a gritos.

- No hasta que aprendas tu lección – Contesto finalmente la pokemon sin dejar de jalar el cuerno de Andrew.

- ¡No lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo! – Por más que Andrew se disculpaba, la pokemon no paraba de jalar de su cuerno.

- Que tierno, los pequeños están jugando – Se escuchó mencionar a una misteriosa voz femenina, provocando que los Ralts dejaran de lado su pequeño problema.

Tania soltó finalmente el cuerno de Andrew y se levantó, permitiendo que el humano se pudiera poner de pie y la ayudara a buscar el origen de la voz que acababan de escuchar.

- ¿Quién eres? – Se atrevió a preguntar Tania, pero una escalofriante risa fue la única respuesta que consiguió. Esto hizo que tanto ella como Andrew se pusieran nerviosos, pero no impidió que ambos continuaran buscando el origen de la voz.

Los compañeros no tardaron mucho en encontrarse con unos brillantes ojos grises que los observaban atentamente, pero sin poder distinguir a la dueña de los mismos que permanecía oculta entre las sombras.

La extraña pokemon comenzó a acercarse a ellos provocando que Andrew y Tania retrocedieran.

- ¿Me tienen miedo? – Dijo con diversión la extraña pokemon al ver lo aterrados que estaban los Ralts – No tienen porque – Volvió a decir en el mismo tono mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para que los Ralts pudieran ver quien era, un pokemon lobuno de abundante pelaje negro que cubría sus patas y que se extendía por toda la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta su cola, mientras que su parte inferior estaba cubierta por un pelaje gris más fino y bajo sus brillantes ojos grises se podían distinguir unos pequeños triángulos negros.

- _Oh no… debimos entrar en su territorio sin darnos cuenta…_ - Se dijo Tania a si misma con temor al reconocer que tipo de pokemon estaba frente a ellos.

- Yo solo quiero jugar un poco con ustedes – Una sádica sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de la Mightyena, mostrando sus afilados colmillos e intimidando más a los Ralts.

La Mightyena empezó a acercarse a ellos, caminando de forma arrogante moviendo sus caderas, entre más se acercaba más retrocedían los Ralts.

- N-no queremos problemas – Logro articular Andrew, sin embargo, la Mightyena solo rio sínicamente ante esas palabras sin dejar de acercarse a ellos.

Tania permanecía oculta a espaldas de Andrew, no podía negar que estaba aterrada, pero sabía que tenia que hacer algo, por lo que dio un paso al frente dejando su escondite e intento encarar a la Mightyena, comenzó a concentrarse y al instante se podía ver como sus ojos brillaban, sin embargo no paso nada mas, desconcertándola tanto a ella como a Andrew.

La Mightyena no paraba de reír ante lo que había visto – Eso no servirá de nada contra mí – Se burlo de los intentos de los Ralts por defenderse – Creo que ahora es mi turno – La Mightyena comenzó a flexionar sus piernas preparándose para atacar.

- _Tenemos que hacer algo_ – Se decía a si mismo Andrew pero Tania estaba demasiado asustada para ayudar y no tenían muchas opciones gracias a lo ineficaces que resultaban sus ataques, lo único que podían hacer era prepararse para lo peor, pero al bajar la vista noto un par de pequeñas rocas a sus pies y una idea le vino a la mente, comenzó a concentrarse tal como le enseño Tania – _Espero que esto funcione…_ - se dijo a si mismo al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar bajo su cabello.

- Ya les dije que eso no funciona – Dijo la Mightyena antes de lanzarse contra los Ralts e intentar atraparlos con su MORDISCO, pero un par de rocas se levantaron del suelo y volaron a toda velocidad golpeándola en el rostro y haciéndola aullar de dolor.

- ¡AHORA, CORRE! – Le grito Andrew a su compañera tomándola del brazo, aprovechando el momento para huir, pero un segundo Mightyena salto de entre unos arbustos impidiéndoles el paso.

- No tan rápido – Gruño el nuevo individuo sin apartar sus brillantes ojos rojos de los Ralts. Este Mightyena era macho y su gran tamaño le daba una apariencia más intimidante que a la hembra.

Ahora Andrew y Tania estaban rodeados, al darse la vuelta vieron como la primera Mightyena de ojos grises se acercaba a ellos gruñendo con furia.

La hembra se detuvo observando con odio a Andrew, en su mejilla derecha se podía ver un rasguño del que brotaba una pequeña cantidad de sangre, de pronto levantó una de sus patas y la froto contra su mejilla manchándose con su propia sangre –M-mí hermoso rostro – Dijo secamente al ver el liquido carmesí - ¡MALDITO MOCOSO! – Grito arremetiendo contra Andrew con una feroz EMBESTIDA apartándolo violentamente del lado de Tania.

- ¡ANDREW! – Grito Tania mientras corría para estar al lado de su amigo quien se encontraba en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento después de ser atacado, pero el Mightyena de ojos rojos se interpuso en su camino.

- Tienes tus propios problemas niña – Gruño el Pokemon Siniestro utilizando sus colmillos para amenazar a Tania haciéndola retroceder – Es mejor que disfrutes del espectáculo, por que después es tu turno.

Andrew intento levantarse, pero fue embestido nuevamente al lógralo – ¡Te haré pagar por lo que me hiciste! – Gruño la Mightyena de ojos grises abriendo su mandíbula para usar el movimiento MORDISCO contra Andrew, pero el humano comenzó a rodar por el suelo evitando ser atrapado entre los enormes colmillos de la Mightyena – ¡Deja de moverte! – Gruño nuevamente la hembra al fallar un nuevo intento por atrapar a Andrew con su MORDISCO.

- ¡Deja de jugar y termina con él! – Rugido enojado el Mightyena de ojos rojos a su compañera mientras él mantenía acorralada a Tania contra un árbol impidiendo que intentara ayudar a Andrew.

- ¡ESO INTENTO! – Gruño enfurecida la hembra de ojos grises a su compañero apartando la vista de Andrew quien aprovechó la distracción y rodó lejos de ella permitiéndose el tiempo necesario para ponerse de pie. Al notar lo que su presa hizo, tomo un pequeño impulso e intento lanzarse sobre él, pero detuvo su ataque al ver como los ojos de Andrew comenzaron a brillar.

En esta ocasión Andrew levantó su brazo derecho apuntando a la Mightyena al tiempo que tres pequeñas rocas volaron en dirección al objetivo, sin embargo la pokemon se movió evitando el ataque – ¡No te funcionara dos veces! – Se burló la Mightyena, pero al notar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Andrew se desconcertó.

- ¡No te distraigas idiota! – Gritó el Mightyena de ojos rojos intentando advertir a su compañera, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Andrew contrajo rápidamente su brazo provocando que las rocas regresaran a toda velocidad impactando dolorosamente detrás de la cabeza a la Mightyena dejándola aturdida por el golpe, Andrew no se detuvo, volvió a mover su brazo y otra piedra levito y golpeo nuevamente la cabeza de la Mightyena haciéndola aullar de dolor, intento continuar con el ataque pero fue fuertemente envestido por la espalda.

- No eres un Ralts normal ¿Verdad? – Fueron las palabras del agresor, un Mightyena de ojos verdes que atrajo la atención de todos - Yo me encargare de ti – Volvió a decir sin apartar sus ojos de Andrew quien terminó estremeciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

- Pe-pero jefe yo estaba… - Intervino la Mightyena de ojos grises, pero una furiosa mirada de parte del macho la hizo callar y retroceder.

– Ustedes dos vigilen a la otra – Ordeno a los otros dos Mightyena, quienes solo asintieron y rodearon a Tania, evitando que ella intentara huir o ayudar a su compañero. Con su orden dada, el Mightyena comenzó a caminar con dirección a Andrew.

El humano, al verlo acercarse, se puso de pie rápidamente, pero aún estaba muy adolorido por el ataque anterior, este nuevo Mightyena había dejado en claro que era muy superior a la hembra de ojos grises. Cuando el Mightyena estaba solo a unos pasos de él, Andrew hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse usando nuevamente CONFUSION para arrojar un par de rocas al Mightyena, pero el pokemon Siniestro evito el ataque sin problemas y envistió a Andrew en el estomago arrojándolo al suelo sin darle oportunidad de un segundo ataque.

- Que decepción… - Dijo sin ánimos el Mightyena viendo como Andrew intentaba ponerse de pie después de recibir su ataque – Y yo que pensé que esta pelea seria más interesante… - Continuo diciendo mientras se preparaba para un nuevo ataque.

El pokemon Siniestro arremetió contra Andrew usando ENVESTIDA nuevamente, el humano apenas logró evitar el ataque saltando fuera del camino del Mightyena, pero el pokemon Siniestro volvió a atacar usando esta vez MORDISCO atrapando el brazo derecho de Andrew haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

El humano comenzó a forcejear con el Mightyena intentando desesperadamente liberar su brazo, pero el pokemon Siniestro no dejaba de aumentar la presión en su mordico.

Mientras tanto, Tania observaba con horror lo que estaba pasando, tenía que hacer algo rápido para poder ayudar a Andrew, por lo que corrió en su dirección aprovechando que los dos Mightyena que la vigilaban estaban más interesados en ver la pelea que en ella.

- ¡Déjalo en paz! – Grito la Ralts mientras tomaba una pequeña roca del suelo y lanzaba al Mightyena intentando que este soltara a Andrew, pero el pokemon Siniestro evito la roca sin ninguna dificultad y envistió a Tania arrojándola al suelo, todo sin soltar a Andrew, causándole aún más dolor al humano.

El Mightyena vio con diversión lo que la Ralts había hecho con tal de ayudar a su amigo, por lo que camino hasta ella y colocó una de sus patas sobre el estomago de la pokemon evitando que intentara levantarse.

- Po-por favor, de-déjanos ir – Suplico Tania, sin embargo el Mightyena simplemente bajo un poco su cabeza asegurándose de que ella viera lo que estaba por hacer.

Todos los dientes del Siniestro empezaron a brillar y a transformarse en hileras de finos colmillos, Tania reconoció con horror el ataque TRITURAR.

- ¡NO LO HAGAS! – Imploraba la Ralts, pero al Siniestro no le importaban en lo más mínimo sus suplicas.

Andrew no paraba de gritar al sentir como los colmillos del Mightyena luchaban por perforaban su piel, era como si todo su brazo se fuera a desgarrar.

El Mightyena ejercía cada vez más presión, hasta que sus colmillos lograron penetrar la piel de su presa, salpicando una gran cantidad de sangre en el suelo provocando que Andrew diera un enorme grito entre lágrimas.

- ¡SUÉLTAMEEE! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas el humano mientras que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y unas extrañas hojas resplandecientes empezaron a materializarse en el aire.

El Mightyena grito de dolor al sentir como esas extrañas hojas comenzaban a precipitarse contra su rostro haciéndolo sentir todo su filo, obligándolo finalmente a soltar a Andrew y a apartarse de Tania.

- ¡JEFE! – Gritaron los otros dos Mightyena al ver lo ocurrido.

- ¡ANDREW! – Gritó Tania al ponerse de pie y ver la horrible herida de Andrew, toda la piel de su brazo en el lugar donde fue mordido estaba desgarrada y no dejaba de brotar sangre – ¡Debemos cuarte y rápido! – Se apresuro a decir.

- No te preocupes ¡Debemos irnos ya! – Pronuncio con dificultad el humano sin dejar de hacer presión sobre la herida intentando inútilmente que dejara de brotar sangre.

Tania simplemente asintió, entendiendo que esta era la oportunidad para huir, por lo que se apresuro a rodear con sus brazos en Andrew intentando ayudarlo a caminar, el pobre apenas estaba consiente por la pérdida de sangre.

- ¡¿ADONDE CREEN QUE VAN?! – Rugió enfurecido el Mightyena de ojos verdes llamando la atención de los Ralts y observando con odio puro a Andrew.

El rostro del Siniestro estaba lleno de múltiples cortes pequeños dejados por el ataque de Andrew, incluso mantenía uno de sus ojos cerrados al ser herido por una de las hojas.

- ¡Malditos mocosos! – El Mightyena se paro firmemente en el suelo y todo su pelaje comenzó a erizarse - ¡No saldrán vivos de esta! – Rugió enfurecido mientras abría su mandíbula todo lo que podía mostrando sus colmillos aún manchados con la sangre de Andrew, al instante una extraña esfera de energía naranja comenzó a formarse.

- ¡CORRE! – Le grito alarmada Tania a Andrew al reconocer el ataque, pero fue demasiado tarde, el Mightyena disparó un potente rayo de energía provocando una enorme explosión cerca de ellos. La onda expansiva fue suficiente para mandar a volar a los Ralts.

Andrew termino en el suelo, incapaz de ponerse de pie y lo único que escuchaba era un débil zumbido y unos pasos acercándose.

- _¿Donde esta Tania?_ – Se preguntó a si mismo al notar que la Ralts no se encontraba a su lado, intento levantarse, pero fue incapaz, su cuerpo ya no le respondía y todo comenzaba a ponerse borroso.

- Has sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza niño – Dijo fríamente el Mightyena de ojos verdes mientras colocaba una de sus patas sobre el estomago de Andrew.

– _¿Así terminara todo…? Mo-moriré en este lugar… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tuve que pedir ese deseo? _– Se decía a si mismo una y otra vez mientras recordaba todo lo que había vivido ese día gracias a su encuentro con Jirachi, por culpa de ese pokemon había terminado en este mundo, aunque también gracias a eso pudo conocer a Tania a quien, a pesar de no tener mucho de conocer o que tenían sus diferencias, por alguna razón había aprendido a querer como una amiga.

Andrew ya no le prestaba atención al Mightyena, en estos momentos una gran cantidad de pensamientos invadían su mente, pensaba en Marcos, a quien consideraba no solo como su mejor amigo sino como a un hermano; también pensaba en la madre de Marcos, la encargada del orfanato, una mujer que siempre había sido muy amable con él; para él, estas dos personas eran lo más parecido que tenía a una familia; sobre todo, venían a su mente los vagos recuerdos que tenia de su madre, aun cuando eran pocos atesoraba cada uno de ellos - _Me pregunto si podre ver a mi madre del otro lado…_ - Pensó para sus adentros con una débil sonrisa - _Eso seria bueno… quisiera poder verla otra vez… estar a su lado… _

- Haré esto rápido – Fue las ultimas palabras que escuchó del Mightyena antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

_- Al menos el dolor desaparece…_


	5. El Despertar Y Un Nuevo Comienzó

**N/A: **Lamento haber tardado, pasé un largo tiempo sin inspiración… pero decidí que ya era hora de actualizar. Este capitulo me salió más largo de lo que esperaba… pero espero lo disfruten.

(Gracias a InuFaiya, Ashkore15 y Luck-Lugia por sus comentarios y consejos)

* * *

**Un Mundo Misterioso**

**Capitulo V**

**El Despertar Y Un Nuevo Comienzo**

Todo estaba oscuro, ya no había dolor, pero aun podía sentir la suave brisa soplando contra su rostro. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, siendo recibido por los rayos del sol.

- ¿Ya es de día…? – Meditó cansadamente. Pero de repente se puso de pie y comenzó a ver de un lugar a otro con temor - _¿Dónde están?_ – se preguntaba a si mismo una y otra vez mientras seguía viendo de un lugar a otro frenéticamente, pero sin poder ver mas que un bosque solitario.

Andrew camino un poco notando que no era el mismo lugar en que se encontraba antes de desmallarse después de ser atacado por los Mightyena, sin embargo, todo en ese lugar le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

- ¿Tania…? – Pregunto en voz alta con la esperanza de ver a aquella Ralts que acababa de conocer, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, solo un perturbador silencio.

El humano dejo de caminar y se recostó contra un árbol intentado pensar en su situación, de repente decidió revisar su brazo, para examinar la herida causada por el ataque del Mightyena.

- ¿¡PERO QUE!? – Grito alarmado al ver que su brazo ya no era el de un Ralts, había vuelto a la normalidad y no había rastro alguno de la herida – ¿¡Pe-pero como…!? – Se pregunto a si mismo al ver que había vuelto a su cuerpo humano.

Rápidamente metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacando la foto de su madre, y llevo su otra mano al cuello retirando su amuleto, asegurándose que ambas cosas seguían en su lugar. Al hacerlo, se sentó en el suelo, muy pensativo.

- _¿Acaso todo fue solo un sueño…?_ – Se decía a si mimo sin poder creer sus palabras – Pero fue tan real… - Continúo diciendo mientras reconocía el lugar en que se encontraba, era el mismo sitio en donde se había encontrado con aquel raro pokemon que había concedido su deseo.

El pequeño se levanto y comenzó a caminar con dirección al orfanato, intentado sintetizar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podía aceptar que todo lo que había vivido esa noche era solo un sueño, recordaba perfectamente su encuentro con Tania y el posterior ataque de los Mightyena, simplemente no podía aceptar que nada de eso sucedió.

Su caminata no duro mucho, justo frente a él podía distinguir el orfanato, ya solo estaba a una corta distancia para llegar, pero a medida que se acercaba, notaba como una gran cantidad de personas estaban a la entada del orfanato, escuchando una especie de explicación por parte de Marcos, su amigo parecía no haber dormido toda la noche, se le notaba por sus enormes ojeras, al parecer había estado buscándolo toda la noche, al ver esto, Andrew se sintió culpable por haberse internado en el bosque, desobedeciendo las indicaciones que Marcos le había dado.

El pequeño continúo caminando, pero antes de llegar a donde todas esas personas estaban, noto algo muy extraño, justo a Marcos se encontraba una figura extraña, una especie de sombra negra que parecía sostener un mapa del bosque, no podía entender el porque no era capas de distinguir quien era esa extraña sombra que parecía, al igual que Marcos, dar indicaciones a todas las personas, la voz masculina de esa sombra era tan fuerte que aun él podía escucharla a la distancia en que estaba, la voz tenía un claro tono de preocupación y ansiedad, pero lo mas raro de todo era que esa figura le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

- _¿Quién podrá ser…?_ – Se preguntó a si mismo con curiosidad. Pero antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente como para poder ver quien era esa extraña figura…

- ¡Andrew…! – Escuchó una voz familiar que lo llamaba con tristeza y preocupación. Los ojos de Andrew se abrieron, él sabía a quien pertenecía esa voz.

- ¿Tania…? – Pregunto en voz alta.

- ¡Por favor, despierta! – Fue la respuesta que escuchó en el mismo tono de tristeza, causándole confusión por sus palabras.

_- ¿Despierta…? ¿Acaso esto es un sueño…?_ – Se pregunto a si mismo.

La voz parecía provenir del bosque, así que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección de esa voz, pero se detuvo de repente y comenzó a ver el orfanato y a Marcos al lado de esa extraña sombra, estaba indeciso sobre lo que debía hacer.

- Andrew… – La voz de Tania lo hizo tomar una decisión…

- Lo siento Marcos… - Susurro en voz baja antes de comenzar a correr nuevamente en dirección de la voz, retomando su camino.

A medida que más se internaba en el bosque más oscuro se volvía el ambiente, pronto todo quedo en completa oscuridad, tan densa que no era capas ni de ver sus propias manos. Andrew comenzó a moverse de lugar a otro buscando a su amiga, pero por alguna razón se sentía como si estuviera atrapado.

- ¡Ay! ¡No te muevas tanto, aquí hay poco espacio…! – Escucho nuevamente la voz de Tania.

_- ¿Poco espacio…?_ – Se pregunto a si mismo con curiosidad ante las palabras de la Ralts.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una especie de bolsa extrañamente confortable. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, notando que aún era de noche y encontrándose al lado de Tania en lo que parecía ser, tal y como había pensado, una especie de bolsa amarilla, lo que llamo mucho su curiosidad al igual del hecho que su brazo lastimado estaba vendado con un vendaje blanco, pero antes de poder preguntar por lo que había pasado, Tania lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Andrew, estaba muy preocupada, tardaste mucho en despertar! – Sollozo la Ralts manteniendo el abrazo.

- ¡MI BRAZO! – Grito con dolor el humano, por lo que Tania lo soltó rápidamente y comenzó a reír nerviosamente por haber reaccionado de esa forma.

- Lo siento… - Dijo con nerviosismo la Ralts.

- Descuida… - Contesto el humano.

- Me alegra que despertaras cariño – Escucho decir a una dulce y serena voz femenina.

Andrew levanto rápidamente la mirada, topándose con una suave caricia en su cabeza y con una extraña pokemon que jamás había visto. Una pokemon marrón de aspecto intimidante a primera vista por su gran tamaño, su estomago era de color amarillo al igual que sus orejas y poseía una gruesa cola que le ayudaba en el equilibrio, pero mantenía una cálida y confortable sonrisa en sus labios y lo observaba con unos tiernos ojos maternales.

- La pequeña Tania y yo estábamos muy preocupadas por ti cariño – Continuo diciendo en el mismo tono dulce y manteniendo la caricia – Estabas sangrando mucho, pero Tania uso "Pulso Cura" una y otra vez sobre ti hasta la sangre dejo de brotar, después de eso yo solo vende tu brazo, pero ten cuidado, no queremos que la herida se vuelva a abrir – Explicó la pokemon, contestando la duda que Andrew tenia con respecto al vendaje en su brazo – Es casi un milagro que no te rompieras el brazo, considerando lo frágiles que son los huesos de los Ralts.

- Gracias… - Contesto cortésmente Andrew a la pokemon, pero recordó con temor el porque tenia esa herida en primer lugar - ¿¡Qué paso con los Mightyena!? – Se apresuro a preguntar.

- No tienes que preocuparte por ellos hijo – La repentina voz masculina hizo que Andrew se diera la vuelta, observando con asombro a tres imponentes pokemon, que al igual que la anterior, nunca había visto en su vida. Cada uno de esos pokemon llevaba en su hombro uno de los Mightyena completamente inconscientes.

El pokemon que había hablado era quien encabezaba al grupo, un gran pokemon semejante a un lagarto verde de piel rocosa con picos en su espalda y en su estomago se podía ver una extraña coraza, que a diferencia de lo demás de su cuerpo, era de color morado y traía puesto una especie de cinturón negro con una rara placa en el centro, además cargaba también con un Maletín café.

- Los agresores fueron neutralizados – Dijo en esta ocasión un colosal pokemon celeste de voz casi robótica, poseía unos extraños símbolos amarillos en sus manos y hombros, además de un raro sello en su pecho, su cabeza era pequeña y no parecía tener boca causando intriga sobre como era capaz de hablar.

- Estos tres no volverán a lastimar a nadie – Hablo en esta ocasión un intimidante pokemon negro de piel rocosa con algunas partes anaranjadas, su cola era larga y terminaba en una bola y entre sus ojos y boca poseía un gran taladro.

- Dime pequeño, Tania nos contó que tu le hiciste esto a este Mightyena ¿Es verdad? – Preguntó con diversión el Rhyperior mientras levantaba la cabeza del Mightyena que llevaba en sus hombros, mostrando el ojo herido y la gran cantidad de cortes en el rostro que tenia el inconsciente pokemon Siniestro.

Al verlo, Andrew solo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, por lo que el pokemon Roca solo dejo salir una enorme carcajada.

- Parece que eres un hueso duro de roer pequeño – Dijo sin parar de reír.

- Ustedes, nos rescataron… - Preguntó Andrew, los tres pokemon solo asintieron – Gracias…

- No tienes nada que agradecer hijo, después de todo es nuestro trabajo como Equipo de Rescate – Respondió el líder de los pokemon, pero Andrew solo los vio con curiosidad.

- ¿Equipo de rescate…? – Susurro, pero sintió como Tania lo tomo del hombro atrayendo su atención.

- Yo te explico después – Le susurro la Ralts al oído.

- Ya llegamos – Escuchó decir a la pokemon que los cargaba a él y a Tania.

El bosque parecía terminar y dar pasa a un enorme pueblo, con una gran cantidad de casas de distintos tamaños y formas.

- Bienvenidos a Pueblo Tesoro – Continuo diciendo la Kagkanskan – Pero guarden silencio, aun es de noche y todos están dormidos.

Andrew, no podía creer lo que miraba, nunca imagino que los pokemon fueran capases de construir un pueblo como este.

El grupo continuo caminando hasta llegar a una cabaña de tamaño mediano, al entrar el líder del equipo de rescate le dio el Mightyena que cargaba en su hombro a uno de sus compañeros.

- Ya saben que hacer, yo los alcanzo luego – Indico el pokemon verde, sus compañeros solo asintieron antes de retirarse.

Andrew y Tania fueron llevados hasta una pequeña habitación un poco polvorienta sin puerta en la entrada, en la que no había nada más que una pequeña cama hecha de paja y una ventana que daba al bosque. La Kagkanskan sacó con cuidado a los dos Ralts de su bolsa.

- Perdón, no esperaba visitas… - Se disculpó la Kagkanskan al ver lo polvorienta que estaba la habitación – Es rara la ocasión que duermo en mi casa ya que casi siempre duermo en una pequeña consigna que tengo en la plaza del pueblo para asegurarme que nadie intente robar… - Explico la pokemon - Regresaremos en un momento – Índico la Kagkanskan antes de salir del cuarto acompañada por el Tyranitar quien dejo su maletín en el cuarto antes de salir. Los Ralts quedaron solos en el cuarto.

Al estar solos, Andrew notó que Tania se movía con dificultad, por lo que la ayudo a sentarse en la improvisada cama.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto con preocupación.

- Solo estoy un poco cansada no es nada para que te preocupes… - Respondió con una sonrisa la pokemon, mas Andrew aún estaba preocupado.

- Estas cansad por haberme curado en el bosque… ¿O me equivoco? – La Ralts guardo silencio ante la pregunta indicándole a Andrew que estaba en lo cierto – Perdón…

- La que tiene que disculparse soy yo… - Dijo con tristeza la pokemon – Tu hiciste todo, mientras que yo solo podía mirar sin poder ayudarte… curarte era lo menos que podía hacer… - Continuo diciendo en el mismo tono de voz.

Al oírla, Andrew se sentó a su lado y apoyo su mano en el hombro de la pokemon – No estés triste, después de todo ahora ya estamos a salvo - Dijo con una sonrisa – Pero, dime… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó después de que me desmalle?

Tania rio nerviosamente ante la pregunta – Lo siento, creo que ya se me había olvidado explicarte… Veras, cuando te desmallaste…

_Flashback…_

_- Andrew… - Susurro débilmente Tania, la Ralts estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo, muy lastimada como para levantarse al igual que su amigo del cual se había apartado después de que ambos recibieran el ataque del Mightyena. _

_La Ralts hizo un esfuerzo y logro levantar su cabeza lo suficiente como para lograr ver a su amigo, pero al hacerlo se alarmo por lo que estaba pasando. Uno de los Mightyena estaba caminando hasta Andrew mientras que los otros dos solo observaban todo con una sádica sonrisa._

_- Has sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza niño – Dijo fríamente el Mightyena de ojos verdes mientras colocaba una de sus patas sobre el estomago de Andrew._

_El humano solo permanecía con la vista pérdida y en silencio, sin prestarle atención al Mightyena, poco a poco comenzaba a cerrar los ojos. Tania se alarmo al ver esto, ella quería ayudarlo pero por más que lo intentaba no era capaz de ponerse de pie._

_- Haré esto rápido – Escucho decir al Siniestro de ojos verdes mientras este amenazaba con sus colmillos a Andrew._

_- ¡Andrew…! – Grito alarmada la Ralts, intentando desesperadamente que su amigo reaccionara, pero no hubo respuesta alguna del humano._

_Tania cerro sus ojos, ella no quería ver lo que estaba por suceder, pero repentinamente un fuerte rugido se escucho al interior del bosque, distrayendo a los Mightyena y a la Ralts. _

_Los tres pokemon siniestros comenzaron a ponerse en posición de ataque erizando su pelaje, pero antes de darse cuenta, el líder de ojos verdes fue golpeado por una gran roca que lo arrastro hasta chocar con un árbol. Los otros dos Siniestros retrocedieron intimidados ante lo que acababan de ver._

_- ¡Muéstrate! – Exigió el Mightyena de ojos rojos, casi al instante apareció de entre la espesura del bosque un Rhyperior._

_El __Rhyperior__ solo vio con gracia a los intimidados Mightyena, pero el Siniestro de ojos rojos tomo un impulso y corrió a toda velocidad intentando envestir al enorme pokemon._

_-¿Quieres atacarme? – Dijo con diversión el __Rhyperior – Entonces enséñame lo que tienes lobito – Se burlo en voz alta enojando mas al Siniestro._

_El Mightyena se abalanzó en una feroz "Envestida" contra el estomago del Rhyperior, pero su ataque no le hizo nada a su adversario quien solo reía a carcajadas mientras miraba como el Mightyena se tambaleaba de un lado a otro totalmente aturdido._

_- ¿A eso llamas una "Envestida"? – Se burlo nuevamente el enorme pokemon - ¡Yo te enseñare lo que es una "Envestida"! – Grito antes de envestir fuertemente al Mightyena, mandándolo a volar – Eso le enseñara – Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa burlona._

_El Rhyperior comenzó a caminar con dirección a Tania quien lo miraba con un gran temor, pero la otra Mightyena se abalanzo sobre él intentando utilizar "Mordisco" en su cuello, sin embargo, era imposible que los colmillos de la pokemon de ojos grises pudieran hacer algo contra la dura y fuerte piel rocosa del Rhyperior._

_- ¿También quieres jugar? – Dijo con diversión el pokemon de tierra/roca mientras tomaba a la Siniestra por la cabeza, quitándosela de encima y arrogándola violentamente al suelo sin soltarla, después la arrojo contra un árbol, la pokemon no se levanto después de eso._

_Un gruñido hizo que el __Rhyperior se diera la vuelta encontrándose con el Mightyena de ojos verdes quien lo miraba con odio. El Siniestro comenzó a correr a toda velocidad con dirección al Rhyperior._

_- Estos lobitos no saben cuando rendirse… - Dijo a nadie en particular el pokemon Tierra/Roca._

_El Rhyperior se quedo quieto, esperando el ataque del Mightyena, de repente sus brazos comenzaron a brillar y cuando el Siniestro se abalanzo sobre él, lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza enterándosela en el suelo con "Machada" y dejándolo inconsciente al igual que a sus compañeros._

_Hecho esto, comenzó a caminar nuevamente con dirección a Tania quien había hecho el esfuerzo de moverse hasta done estaba Andrew intentando despertarlo sin éxito._

_- ¿Tu eres Tania? – Pregunto el Rhyperior al estar frente a los Ralts, Tania solo asintió nerviosamente - No me tengas miedo pequeña – Dijo el Rhyperior al ver lo intimidada que estaba Tania ante su presencia – Mi nombre es __Rocko __y formo parte del Equipo de Rescate Titán – Tania sonrió ampliamente al escuchar las palabras "Equipo de Rescate" – Nuestro equipo ha estado buscándote durante toda la noche._

_- ¿Me han estado buscando…? – Pregunto confusa la Ralts._

_- Si, además nuestra clienta nos acompaña, ella esta con los otros dos miembros del grupo – Al decir esto, el Rhyperior escucho unos pasos que provenían de lo profundo bosque – Hablando de ellos…_

_De entre la espesura del bosque aparecieron tres nuevos pokemon, un Tyranitar, un__Golurk, y por ultimo una Kagkanskan, esta última, al ver a Tania, corrió a toda velocidad hasta ella y la levanto en un gran abrazo._

_- ¡Mi pequeña, al fin te encuentro, al enterarme de lo que le paso a tu padre y que habías escapado, me preocupe mucho por ti! – Dijo con tristeza la Kagkanskan, Tania solo la escuchaba conteniendo las lágrimas._

_- Disculpen que las moleste, pero creo que tenemos un pequeño problema… - Dijo el Tyranitar, quien estaba arrodillado junto a Andrew analizando su brazo herido._

_- ¡Andrew…! – Grito alarmada Tania, terminando con el abrazo y corriendo hasta el lado de su amigo – ¡Por favor ayúdele! –Le suplico al Tyranitar quien solo negó con su cabeza._

_- Lo siento pequeña, pero esta perdiendo mucha sangre y no tenemos nada con que curarlo, no creo que resista hasta lleguemos al pueblo para que lo curen… - Contesto el pokemon, Tania estaba a punto de llorar al escucharlo._

_- No digas eso - Le regaño la Kagkanskan mientras se acercaba para ver el estado de Andrew – La herida no es muy grave, pero es verdad que esta perdiendo mucha sangre, tenemos que encontrar algo con que vendar la herida – Dijo finalmente la pokemon, tranquilizando a Tania._

_La Ralts decidió tomar el brazo de Andrew y comenzó a usar "Pulso Cura" sobre él, pero aun no dejaba de brotar sangre._

_- Te encuentras muy débil, nosotros buscaremos la forma de ayudar a tu amigo – Intervino el Tyranitar al ver lo que Tania estaba haciendo, pero la Ralts no lo escucho y continuo usando "Pulso Cura" una y otra vez. _

_El Tyranitar estuvo a punto de impedir que Tania continuara, pero no lo hizo al ver que la sangre del brazo de Andrew dejaba de brotar. Tania estuvo a punto de desmallarse por usar tanta energía para curar el brazo de su amigo, pero estaba feliz de haberlo hecho._

_- Buen trabajo Tania – Le felicito la Kagkanskan – Ahora déjame lo demás a mí – Dijo mientras sacaba de la bolsa de su estomago una pequeña manta blanca – Traje esto para ti… pero creo que tu amigo lo necesita más que tu – La Kagkanskan tomo la manta y la rasgo formando una especie de vendaje con el cual cubrió el brazo de Andrew – Listo, ahora solo llevara unos días para que su brazo se recupere por completo – Dijo felizmente con una sonrisa mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a Andrew y lo colocaba con cuidado dentro de su bolsa e hizo lo mismo con Tania._

_- __¡Por favor, despierta! – Le susurro Tania a su amigo en el oído pero no hubo respuesta – Andrew… - Le volvió a susurrar._

_- Déjalo dormir mi pequeña, él debe estar muy cansado – Le dijo la Kagkanskan mientras le daba una caricia en la cabeza._

_- Dime pequeña ¿ustedes le hicieron esto a este Mightyena? – Hablo de pronto el Rhyperior mientras levantaba al Siniestro de ojos verdes y notaba los cortes que el Mightyena tenia en su cara._

_- Fue Andrew… - Contesto la Ralts mientras señalaba a su amigo._

_Al escucharla el Rhyperior rio a carcajadas – Creo que tu amigo me agrada – Dijo sin parar de reír._

_Fin del Flashback._

- La señora Maya nos cargo en su bolsa durante todo el camino, ella camina mucho mas rápido que nosotros, gracias a ello pudimos llegar a Pueblo Tesoro en poco tiempo – Explico la Ralts - …Tardaste mucho en despertar, me tenías preocupada - Término de decir Tania, Andrew solo sonrió ante el comentario, pero algo que dijo la Ralts llamo su atención.

- Con que su nombre es Maya… Dime ¿Cómo es que tu y ella ya se conocían? – Pregunto al recordar que Tania le había dicho que la Kagkanskan la había estado buscando.

- Bueno… mi padre y yo siempre la visitábamos en la consigna cuando estábamos en el pueblo, ella siempre me ha tratado como si yo fuera su propia hija… - Contesto Tania.

- Entiendo… - Dijo el humano mientras se recostaba en la cama y comenzaba a jugar con su amuleto, el cual por suerte no perdió durante la pelea, pero al hacerlo recordó que había dejado la foto de su madre al lado del gran árbol antes de ser atacados por los Mightyena – _¡Oh no…!_ – Andrew estuvo a punto de levantarse por la inquietud que le ocasionaba el pensar que había perdido uno de sus mayores tesoros, pero Tania lo detuvo.

- Buscabas esto – Dijo con una sonrisa la pokemon mientras sacaba la foto de debajo de su cabello y se la daba a Andrew – La tome mientras Rocko estaba peleando con los Mightyena, antes de acercarme a ti para intentar despertarte – Le explico la Ralts.

- Te debo una Tania… - Respondió Andrew con una sonrisa.

- Deberías esconderla – Le aconsejo la Ralts. Andrew la obedeció y escondió la foto debajo de la improvisada cama de paja.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación, la Kagkanskan y el Tyranitar regresaban cargando con algunas cosas.

- ¿No crees que estas exagerando con tantas cobijas…? – Cuestiono el Tyranitar quien cargaba una gran cantidad de cobijas en sus manos.

- No quiero que los pequeños tengan frio – Fue la respuesta que le dio la Kagkanskan.

- Lo que tú digas… Pero aun no me has dicho porque llevas ese pasto – Dijo en esta ocasión señalando el pasto que la Kagkanskan llevaba en un gran tazón de madera.

- No es obvio – Contesto con una sonrisa – Es para que los pequeños coman, deben estar hambrientos.

El Tyranitar solo le dedico una mirada confusa antes de hablar – Pero los Ralts comen fruta – La Kagkanskan no le presto atención y entro al cuarto donde Tania y Andrew descansaban, encontrando a ambos hablando.

- ¡Miren pequeños les traje algo de comer! – Dijo felizmente la pokemon mientras les daba el pasto.

Al ver lo que había en el tazón, los Ralts intentaron esbozar una sonrisa forzada, ninguno de ellos quería comer pasto, pero la Kagkanskan los miraba con una gran sonrisa, simplemente no podían decir que no.

- Gracias… - Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, pero al probar el pasto, ambos terminaron tosiendo y rascándose la lengua, el Tyranitar no paraba de reír ante lo que acababa de pasar.

- Los Ralts no son como tú, yo te dije que ellos prefieren la fruta – Dijo sin parar de reír el Tyranitar – Creo que esto les gustara más – Continuo diciendo mientras dejaba las cobijas a un lado de la cama y tomaba su maletín sacando de el una gigantesca manzana – Si se comen esta Manzanota no tendrán hambre en un buen tiempo – Dijo mientras colocaba la colosal fruta frete a los Ralts.

Tanto Andrew como Tania observaban la enorme fruta y se preguntaron como podía caber tal cosa dentro del maletín.

- _Que tanto me habré encogido al convertirme en un Ralts…_ - Se pregunto Andrew mientras contemplaba la monstruosa fruta, que era mucho más grande que su cabeza.

- Creo que tenías razón Duncan… no debí darles pasto… - Se disculpo la Kagkanskan – Ahora si quieres puedo darte la recompensa que tu y tus camaradas se ganaron al encontrar a mi pequeña – Dijo con una sonrisa, pero el Tyranitar solo negó con su mano.

- No hace falta Maya, yo y mi equipo lo hicimos como un favor – Contesto Duncan.

- Gracias Duncan, hay pocos equipos de rescate como el tuyo – Dijo la Kagkanskan manteniendo la sonrisa.

La pokemon se volteo para poder ver a los pequeños Ralts que aun se encontraban admirando la enorme manzana que tenían ante ellos, estaba muy feliz de que ambos estuvieran a salvo.

- Tania… - Dijo la Kagkanskan mientras se sentaba al lado de la Ralts - Esta mañana recibí una carta en la que me informaron de todo… Ya se lo que le pasó a tu padre… se que debió ser un duro golpe para una pequeña como tú… pero al escapar preocupaste a muchos, no debiste hacerlo, una pequeña Ralts como tu corre mucho peligro en el bosque. Por suerte me encontré con el equipo de Duncan y ellos accedieron a ayudarme en la búsqueda – Tania permaneció escuchando en silencio y con la mirada gacha.

- Lo siento… se que hice mal en escapar… pe-pero – Tania estaba a punto de llorar.

- No estés triste mi pequeña, lo que importa es que ahora estas a salvo… - Dijo la Kagkanskan mientras rodeaba a Tania con uno de sus brazos – Creo que no queras volver a tu casa después de lo que ha pasado… así que ¿Quisieras quedarte aquí con migo Tania? – Pregunto la Kagkanskan, llamando la atención de Tania quien se mostro muy pensativa antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Maya aceptando su propuesta.

Andrew solo observaba la escena con una sonrisa, aunque no sabia mucho sobre el pasado de Tania, estaba feliz de verla tan contenta, pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo que él haría a partir de ahora, no quería sentirse como un estorbo en casa ajena, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta era que la Kagkanskan lo observaba con una sonrisa.

- La propuesta va también para ti cariño – Dijo la pokemon mientras extendía su brazo animando a Andrew a que se uniera al abrazo – Si no tienes lugar al cual ir, yo estaría más que contenta de recibirte – Andrew solo la vio sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

"_Andrew, yo se que en algún lugar hay una buena familia que te espera… solo tienes que ser paciente"_

Por alguna razón él recordó las últimas palabras que Marcos le dijo antes de que saliera del orfanato – _No sabes cuanta razón tenias Marcos…_ - Medito para sus adentros con una sonrisa mientras se unía al abrazo – _Tal vez después de todo fue buena suerte haberme encontrado con ese pokemon en el bosque_ – Se dijo mientras recordaba su encuentro con el pokemon de los deseos – Gracias Jirachi… - Susurro en voz baja.

- ¿Dijiste algo cariño? – Preguntó la Kagkanskan.

- No… - Respondió con una sonrisa el humano.

- Yo debo irme, debo alcanzar a mis compañeros de equipo… - Hablo Duncan mientras tomaba su maletín, esperando no haber molestado a nadie por interrumpir.

- Espera, te acompaño a la salida – Le respondió Maya mientras terminaba el abrazo y dejaba a los Ralts en la cama, Duncan le agradeció por acompañarlo.

Ambos Ralts terminaron solos nuevamente en la habitación. Andrew estaba muy feliz, Tania en cambio parecía muy pensativa, cosa que no fue pasada por alto por el humano.

- ¿Te sucede algo Tania? – Pregunto con curiosidad Andrew.

- Nada, solo tengo curiosidad por saber quien fue el que le mando la carta a la señora Maya – Contesto aun pensativa – Creo que le preguntare al respecto… - Su amigo solo la escuchaba en silencio – ¿Andrew…?

- ¿Si? – Respondió el humano.

- Antes de conocerte yo… - Comenzó a decir con dificultad, pero se detuvo, pensando en que si debía continuar o no.

- No tienes que contarme si no quieres… - Le dijo Andrew al ver la indecisión de la Ralts, más Tania solo negó con su cabeza.

- Tú ya me contaste tu historia… Ahora es mi turno… - Le respondió – Mi mamá murió unos días después de que yo naciera por lo que me crie al lado de mi padre… él y yo vivíamos en una parte muy profunda del bosque, muy alejada del lugar donde nos conocimos… - Comenzó a contar la Ralts – En ese lugar hay un gran rio que nutre el bosque y una gran cantidad de arbustos cargados de toda clase de bayas por lo cual muchas especies pokemon habitan en ese lugar… - A medida que continuaba parecía estar más al borde del llanto – Pero unos días antes de que tu y yo nos conociéramos hubo una terrible tormenta… el rio se desbordo y mi papá me llevó a terrenos altos donde estaríamos seguros… al llegar nos encontramos con otros pokemon que estaban buscando refugio… poco después apareció un Swellow informando que un Bulbasaur había sido arrastrado por la corriente del rio pero había logrado usar "Látigo Sepa" para aferrarse a un árbol cercano, también dijo que otros pokemon estaban intentando ayudarlo pero sin éxito… Mi papá junto a otros pokemon decidieron ir a ayudar y me dejo al cuidado de una amiga suya llamada Estrella, una Gardevoir… Mi papá me dijo que lo esperara, que volvería lo antes posible… pe-pero… - Tania comenzó a llorar mientras hablaba – Jamás volvió… al parecer él y los otros pokemon que habían ido a ayudar fueron arrastrados por la corriente del rio al empeorar la tormenta y me dijeron que no habían posibilidades de encontrarlos con vida… entonces escape… simplemente no podía permanecer en ese lugar… - Andrew la abrazo intentando consolarla.

- Lo siento… - Fue lo único que dijo sin romper el abrazo – ¿Sabes? Creo que tu y yo somos muy parecidos… - Estas palabras atrajeron la atención de Tania.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto con dificultad la pokemon mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Yo perdí a mi madre cuando era un bebe… pero a diferencia tuya, a mi padre nunca lo conocí… me crie en un orfanato, un lugar para niños sin padres… al menos yo siempre tuve un buen amigo que me trataba como si yo fuera su hermano… - Explico Andrew.

Tania lo escucho atentamente, ahora entendía porque Andrew cuidaba tanto la foto de su madre que siempre traía con él.

- Tienes razón, creo nos parecemos – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la pokemon – Me alegra haberte conocido en el bosque Andrew… aunque seas un humano eres un buen amigo…

- Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido Tania – Contesto con una sonrisa mientras terminaba con el abrazo.

De lo que ambos no se habían dado cuenta era que Maya y Duncan estaban fuera del cuarto y habían escuchado toda su conversación.

- ¿Escuchaste eso…? – Preguntó en voz baja el Tyranitar.

- Si… son unas historias muy conmovedoras – Contestó la Kagkanskan con un tono triste.

- Admito que son unas historias muy tristes… pero no me refería a eso… - Comentó el Tyranitar manteniendo el tono bajo – Me refiero a lo que dijo Tania... Al parecer Andrew es un humano.

- Si… el pobre debe sentirse muy solo – Fue la respuesta que dio la Kagkanskan.

- ¿No te importa que él sea un humano…? – Le pregunto Duncan con curiosidad.

- No – Contestó con una sonrisa la pokemon.

- Bien… pero creo que deberíamos guardar el secreto… no se como reaccionarían los otros pokemon si se llegaran a enterar… - Aconsejó Duncan, Maya solo asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de eso, la Kagkanskan acompaño a Duncan hasta la salida, durante el camino noto que el Tyranitar estaba muy pensativo.

- En que piensas – Preguntó Maya antes de que el Tyranitar se fuera.

- Cuando estábamos en el bosque, Rocko me dijo que había escuchado una extraña y soñolienta vocecilla dentro de su mente que lo guío hasta donde se encontraban Tania y Andrew… en ese momento le dije que estaba escuchando cosas… pero ahora que lo pienso me pregunto si esa voz que él escucho tendrá algo que ver con nuestro pequeño humano… - Contesto aun pensativo el Tyranitar mientras salía por la puerta.

- Tal vez lo descubramos algún día… - Dijo con una sonrisa la pokemon – Por ahora solo me preocupa que los pequeños duerman un poco – Dijo mientras se despedía de Duncan antes de cerrar la puerta.

La Kagkanskan camino de regreso al cuarto de los Ralts encontrando a ambos hablando.

- Ya es hora de que duerman pequeños, mañana podrán hablar y jugar todo lo que quieran – Les dijo con una sonrisa – Les guardare la manzana para mañana ya que por lo visto no tenían hambre, no le han dado un solo mordisco – Dijo mientras tomaba la enorme fruta – Si me necesitan yo estaré en el cuarto de al lado. Hasta mañana, que Cresselia les de buenos sueños…

- Señora Maya… solo hay una cama… - Comentó rápidamente Tania antes de que la Kagkanskan saliera del cuarto.

- Lo se cariño, pero no te preocupes, mañana solucionaremos el problema, esta noche tendrán que compartir – Tania se sonrojo ante esas palabras – Dulces sueños – Se despidió la Kagkanskan antes de salir del cuarto.

- Pe-pero… - Protestó la aun sonrojada Tania, pero Maya ya había dejado el cuarto.

- Ya duérmete y deja de protestar Tania – Le regaño Andrew mientras él tomaba una de las cobijas que les habían dado y se envolvía en ella antes de acostarse en la cama.

- ¿¡Andrew, me dirás que no tienes problema con que durmamos en la misma cama!? – Dijo la sonrojada Tania, pero Andrew no le respondió – ¡Respóndeme cuando te hablo! – Protesto la Ralts, pero al acercarse a Andrew se sorprendió al ver que este ya se había quedado profundamente dormido – Ya que… - Dijo en un suspiro dándose por vencida mientras tomaba una cobija y se acostaba al lado de Andrew, empujándolo para que este dejara de abarcar casi toda la cama.

* * *

Mientras tanto, fuera de la ventana permanecía flotando una peculiar figura que había pasado desapercibida todo el tiempo. Un extraño pokemon semejante a una estrella que observaba en silencio a los Ralts.

- Me alegra de que estén a salvo… - Comentó en voz baja el extraño pokemon.

Una nueva figura descendió volando con sus pequeñas alas hasta el lado del extraño pokemon, el cuerpo del nuevo individuo era de dos tonalidades diferentes de verde, su cabeza parecía una semilla y sus grandes ojos eran de color azul.

- ¿En que pensabas al traer a un humano a este mundo? – Preguntó el nuevo pokemon con enojo.

- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Además yo solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo, le concedí su deseo al portador de una Piedra Deseo – Contesto calmadamente el primer pokemon.

- Si… pero si no hubieras intervenido en el bosque guiando al Rhyperior, ese niño no hubiera vivido para disfrutar su deseo cumplido… Este mundo es muy peligroso para él - Le regaño nuevamente el segundo pokemon – Además, al haberlo traído a nuestro mundo, cambiaste el destino que ese niño tenia en su propio mundo…

- Lo hecho, hecho esta, además ¿quien sabe? tal vez él será más feliz en nuestro mundo… y si me disculpas, iré a tomar un merecido descanso – Respondió en un bostezo el primer pokemon antes de desaparecer volando por el cielo nocturno.

- Solo espero que nadie más se entere de que ese niño no es un pokemon… - Dijo finalmente el otro pokemon mientras volaba perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque.

* * *

**N/A:** Se que la Kagkanskan no tiene nombre en los juegos, pero ella aparecerá muy seguido en la historia y creí que seria raro llamarla solo por el nombre de su especie…


	6. El Polluelo Y El Tajo

**Un Mundo Misterioso**

**Capitulo VI**

**El Polluelo y El Tajo**

Maya caminaba por uno de los pasillos de su casa cargando un gran tazón lleno de trozos de manzana, La Kagkanskan camino hasta llegar a la habitación que compartían Andrew y Tania.

- Buenos días mis pequeños, despierten les traje el desayuno – Saludó alegremente la pokemon al entrar.

- Cinco minutos más… - Musitó Tania quien mantenía su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de Andrew, el humano aún estaba profundamente dormido.

Maya sonrió ampliamente al ver a los Ralts – Se ven tan adorables… - Dijo en voz alta - Sabía que ustedes no tendrían problema en compartir la cama – Comentó la Kagkanskan mientras dejaba el tazón en el suelo y le daba unos pequeños toques en el hombro a Andrew intentando despertarlo.

El humano comenzó a reaccionar dejando salir un gran bostezo - Buenos días… - Saludo soñoliento mientras abría sus ojos y se encontraba con la Kagkanskan.

- Buenos días cariño – Le devolvió el saludo la pokemon – Levántate y come algo mi pequeño – Le dijo con una sonrisa, sin embargo, Tania impidió que se levantara.

- No te levantes… - Le dijo casi suplicante la soñolienta pokemon – Eres la almohada más cómoda que he tenido… - Continuó diciendo en un bostezo.

Al ver esto, Maya le hizo una caricia en la cabeza a Tania – Vamos mi pequeña, ya es hora que te levantes – Le pidió en un dulce tono.

Tania se levantó finalmente, pero a regañadientes y frotándose el sueño de los ojos. Andrew en cambio, solo estiro los brazos perezosamente.

- Hoy necesito que me acompañen a la plaza, les tengo una sorpresa pero no podrán verla hasta que volvamos – Les dijo mientras se retiraba – Coman algo y después pueden tomar un baño en el cuarto de enfrente. Por cierto, deje un vendaje nuevo para Andrew sobre una caja dentro del baño – Indicó antes de salir.

Al terminar de comer, Tania fue la primera en entrar al baño, que al parecer era el único cuarto con puerta. Andrew se recostó en la pared de madera esperando que su amiga terminara, pero poco después de que ella entrara la escuchó gritar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien…? – Preguntó mientras daba unos toques en la puerta.

- El agua esta fría… - Se quejó en voz alta la pokemon, Andrew solo suspiro con cansancio al escucharla.

Poco después la Ralts salió del baño, temblando y rodeándose con sus propios brazos intentando entrar en calor. Andrew no le dijo nada y entro al baño. Al entrar vio una pequeña caja de madera que serbia de mesa sobre la cual estaba el vendaje nuevo que había mencionado la Kagkanskan.

El baño no era más que un cuarto un poco pequeño sin ventanas y con piso de roca. Andrew notó que el suelo era más profundo al fondo del cuarto y había una cubeta de madera al lado de un gran contenedor de agua.

- Creo que no se pude ser exigente… - Dijo con una sonrisa el humano mientras se quitaba el vendaje, su brazo había mejorado notoriamente, pero aún era visible la marca de la mordida del Mightyena, el vendaje solamente le servía para cubrir esa cicatriz.

Al terminar, Andrew entró al cuarto que compartía con Tania, encontrando a la pokemon envuelta en una de las sabanas, lo cual le pareció gracioso, pero no dijo nada con tal de no enojar a su amiga, por lo que caminó hasta la cama en silencio y sacó la foto de su madre que había escondido.

- ¿La llevarás con tigo? – Le preguntó Tania, Andrew solo asintió con la cabeza - ¿Y donde la guardaras? – El humano solo le sonrió en respuesta antes de esconder la foto entre el vendaje nuevo de su brazo – Espero que no se dañe… - Comentó Tania refiriéndose a la foto.

Ya listos, los Ralts caminaron juntos hasta la salida donde Maya los esperaba, la Kagkanskan se alegro al verlos ya listos para salir.

- Ya era hora pequeños, vengan los llevaré en mi bolsa - Dijo mientras tomaba a los Ralts con cuidado para colocarlos dentro de su bolsa, cosa que no les pareció bien a ellos.

- Se-señora creo que preferiríamos caminar… después de todo la plaza no esta muy lejos y nosotros ya estamos algo grandes como para que nos carguen… - Se atrevió a opinar Tania.

- Tonterías, yo los cargo – Contestó con una gran sonrisa la pokemon, Andrew y Tania no pudieron convencerla de lo contrario.

En el camino algunos pokemon los vieron dentro de la bolsa, unos de ellos solo murmuraron entre si, pero otros, los más jóvenes, se burlaban de ellos. Al llegar a la plaza, Andrew se sorprendió al ver tantas especies diferentes de pokemon reunidas en un mismo lugar, al igual vio con asombro todas las tiendas que habían en ese sitio, algunas incluso tenían una forma similar a sus dueños. Maya llevó a los Ralts hasta una tienda que parecía un gigantesco Kagkanskan

- Aquí es donde trabajo, yo guardo los objetos que otros pokemon quieren mantener a salvo – Explicó con orgullo.

- ¿Dónde guarda los objetos…? – Preguntó Andrew al pensar que el lugar no era lo suficientemente grande como para guardar una gran cantidad de objetos.

- Síganme y se los mostrare – La Kagkanskan llevo a los Ralts hasta una entrada al lado de la tienda, al entrar les mostro una puerta de madera en el suelo, ubicada al fondo del lugar y cerrada con un gran candado.

Maya quito el candado y abrió la puerta, los Ralts se encontraron con una gran cantidad de escalones que los llevaron hasta un gigantesco almacén lleno de enormes estantes, perfectamente alineados y repletos de toda clase de objetos. Cada estante tenía un letrero con el nombre y especie del pokemon dueño de los objetos. Andrew quedo muy impresionado con lo que veía.

- El suelo y las paredes son muy gruesas y están hechas de roca solida, incluso un Rhyperior como Rocko tendría problemas para intentar entrar en este lugar – Informó con orgullo la Kagkanskan al ver lo impresionado que estaba Andrew.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Tania permanecía observando en silencio uno de los estantes, en el letrero estaba escrito "Alan, Gallade". Maya noto lo distraída que estaba Tania y supo enseguida que era lo que le pasaba, por lo que caminó hasta ella y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña.

- Se que es difícil mi pequeña, pero debes superarlo, él no quisiera verte tan triste – Intentó consolarla, Tania solo asintió en silencio – Levanta ese animo mi niña. Todos estos objetos que tu padre me pedio que guardara ahora te pertenecen… Además creo que estoy viendo algo que te alegrara… - Tania vio con curiosidad a la Kagkanskan ante lo que acababa de decir, Maya solo le sonrió y señalo uno de lo objetos que estaba en el estante.

Tania esbozó una gran sonrisa al ver lo que la Kagkanskan señalaba - ¡Mi pelota! – Gritó con alegría - ¡No se como pude olvidar que mi papá la había guardado en la consigna! – La Ralts corrió hasta el estante y tomo una pelota morada tan grande como su cabeza.

Andrew miraba con una sonrisa a su amiga, asombrado por el rápido cambio de humor de la Ralts, sin embargo, su atención se centraba más bien en el letrero con la información del padre de Tania _– Gallade… No recuerdo a un pokemon con ese nombre en Hoenn… Me pregunto como será… _ - Se preguntó con curiosidad, mas Tania lo saco de sus pensamientos tirando de su brazo.

- ¿Andrew y yo podemos ir a jugar al Estanque Whiscash, por favor? ¿Podemos, podemos? – Le suplicaba a Maya mientras tiraba del brazo de Andrew obligándolo a seguirla.

- Claro que si cariño – Le contestó la Kagkanskan – Ya conoces el camino, solo les pediré que regresen al mediodía para almorzar – Tania no espero más y después de la respuesta tiró de Andrew hasta sacarlo del almacén sin pedirle su opinión.

Tania llevó a Andrew hasta un hermoso estanque, rodeado de arboles y alejado del bullicio de la plaza. Al parecer ellos dos eran los únicos en ese lugar además de un par de pokemon que jugaban al otro extremo del estanque y un anciano Whiscash que flotaba profundamente dormido en las tranquilas aguas del estanque.

- Me encanta este lugar, mi papá siempre me traía a jugar aquí cuando estábamos en el pueblo – Comentó con alegría la pokemon.

- Es un lugar muy impresionante, me pregunto por que no habrán más pokemon aquí – Preguntó Andrew al ver que no habían más que algunos pokemon en ese lugar.

- No lo se… este lugar siempre esta muy solo, lo que es bueno ya que tenemos mucho espacio para jugar – Contestó jubilosa la pokemon antes de arrojar su pelota a Andrew para iniciar el juego.

El humano atrapó la pelota, sin embargo Tania lo miraba un poco decepcionada.

- Andrew, ahora eres un pokemon Psíquico, así que juega como uno – Le dijo la Ralts mientras usaba "Confusión" para quitarle la pelota a Andrew, el humano entendió al instante la forma en que la Ralts quería jugar – ¡Allá va! – Gritó ella antes de arrojar la pelota, pero esta vez usando "Confusión" para darle más fuerza al tiro.

Andrew detuvo la pelota sin problemas usando sus habilidades psíquicas y se la devolvió a Tania de la misma forma que ella la había lanzado, usando "Confusión". La Ralts se alegró al ver que Andrew había entendido el juego.

- De esta forma no solo nos divertimos, sino que también entrenamos un poco – Explico la Ralts sin dejar de jugar.

Los Ralts continuaron jugando sin parar, Tania estaba impresionada de lo rápido que Andrew progresaba, ella intentaba arrojar la pelota lo más fuerte que podía con ayuda de sus habilidades psíquicas, más Andrew detenía cada tiro con suma facilidad.

- Me sorprende lo rápido que aprendiste a manejar tus nuevas habilidades como Ralts… - Dijo de pronto la pokemon mientras detenía el juego.

- No he sido solo yo… tu me ayudaste – Le contestó Andrew, más Tania solo negó con su cabeza.

- Aprendiste muy rápido a usar "Confusión", incluso usaste "Hoja Mágica" para que el Mightyena te soltara en el bosque… - Explicó Tania de forma seria – Ese ataque ni yo lo se usar…. me sorprendió ver que tu lo usaras…

- No sabía que ese ataque se llama "Hoja Mágica"… Sin embargo, creo que fue solo suerte que yo lo usara… No recuerdo como lo hice, en ese instante solo quería liberar mi brazo… - Contestó al recordar todo lo que vivió en el bosque.

- Entonces creo que necesitas practicar más… - Le dijo mientras arrojaba la pelota empleando toda su fuerza mental, sin embargo, la pelota salió volando lejos hasta el otro extremo del estanque y al descender termino golpeando en la cabeza a uno de los pokemon que jugaban en ese lugar – _¡Que hice…!_ - Se regaño a si misma la Ralts – Espero que no este enojado… - Dijo refiriéndose al pokemon que había golpeado por accidente.

- Creo que deberías ir y disculparte… - Le sugirió Andrew, Tania solo asintió en silencio.

La Ralts caminó lo más rápido que pudo siendo seguida por Andrew. Al llegar al otro extremo del estanque se encontraron con un pequeño Torchic que estaba sentado en el suelo intentando frotarse la cabeza con sus minúsculas alas, al lado del polluelo anaranjado se encontraba un peculiar pokemon rojo y negro que parecía estar usando una especie de casco, el cuerpo de ese pokemon estaba cubierto por chuchillas que parecían muy afiladas. El Pawniard había recogido la pelota de Tania y estaba riendo a carcajadas, burlándose del golpe que su amigo se había llevado.

-Ho-hola… lamento haberte golpeado… - Se disculpó Tania atrayendo la atención de los dos pokemon.

- No hay problema, los accidentes pasan… – Contestó calmadamente el Torchic mientras se levantaba, pero al ver a Tania y Andrew se quedó observándolos atentamente en silencio – Yo los conozco… - Dijo el pokemon Polluelo antes de que él y su amigo comenzaran a reír a carcajadas – Ustedes son los Ralts que estaban dentro de la bolsa de la dueña de la consigna ¿Verdad? – Dijo sin parar de reír - ¿No creen que ya están muy grandecitos como para pasear en la bolsa de una Kagkanskan…? – Se burló el polluelo.

Tania se enfureció y usó "Confusión" para quitarle la pelota al Pawniard y la utilizó para golpear nuevamente al Torchic en la cabeza.

El Torchic termino nuevamente en el suelo por el golpe, pero se levanto de un brinco - Pagaras por haberme hecho eso – La amenazó el pokemon Polluelo, mas Tania solo esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

- Y que es lo que el "Pollito" piensa hacer al respecto – La burla de Tania enojo más al Torchic.

- No lo provoques Tania… tus eres mejor que él – Le aconsejó Andrew a su amiga queriendo evitar una pelea.

- ¡No dejare que el pollito siga burlándose de nosotros! – Le contestó enojada la Ralts, Andrew suspiro con fastidio al escucharla.

- ¡Solo quiero evitar una pelea innecesaria! – Le respondió un poco enojado.

- ¿¡Innecesaria!? ¡Esos dos deben aprender a respetar! – Le gritó la pokemon en respuesta.

- ¡Si tanto quieres que luchemos con ellos, adelante! – Contestó enfurecido el humano.

Mientras ellos discutían, el Torchic aprovechó la oportunidad y uso "Picotazo" para atacar a los distraídos Ralts, más Andrew y Tania lo vieron y ambos usaron "Confusión" para detenerlo y después lo arrojaron violentamente de cabeza contra un árbol dejándolo inconsciente.

- ¿¡NO VEN QUE ESTAMOS OCUPADOS!? – Gritaron al unísono los Ralts antes de comenzar a discutir nuevamente.

- ¡No necesito tu ayuda para tratar contra un pollito y un raro con cuchillas en el estomago! - Gritó Tania continuando con la discusión.

- Escuchen… – Intentó intervenir el Pawniard pero fue totalmente ignorado.

- ¡Si quieres luchar tu sola contra ellos, adelante no te detendré! – Gritó Andrew en respuesta a su amiga.

- ¡Escuchen…! – El nuevo intento del Pawniard por atraer la atención de los Ralts tuvo el mismo resultado.

- ¡Bien por mí, no necesito tu ayuda para darles una lección a esos tontos! – Contestó enfurecida la Ralts.

- ¡ESCUCHEN…! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el Pawniard.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – Le gritaron al unísono los Ralts.

El Pawniard los vio un poco intimidado antes de responder – Mi nombre es Axel y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras un par de Ralts nos insultan a mi amigo y a mí – Dijo finalmente mientras se colocaba en posición de combate mostrando las afiladas cuchillas que tenia en lugar de manos – Soy un pokemon de tipo Siniestro/Acero, soy prácticamente inmune a cualquier ataque que un Ralts conozca – Explicó, mas Andrew y Tania solo lo vieron un instante antes de ignorarlo nuevamente.

- ¡Adelante, has lo que quieras Tania, pero no me pidas ayuda cuando estés en problemas! – Continuó con la discusión el humano sin prestarle atención al Pawniard.

- ¡No necesito tu ayuda Andrew! – Le contestó la pokemon.

El pokemon Tajo se enfureció al ser nuevamente ignorado, las cuchillas de sus manos empezaron a envolverse en un débil resplandor oscuro, señal de "Tajo Umbrío". Comenzó a correr a toda velocidad decidido a atacar a los Ralts, pero Andrew y Tania lo vieron y esquivaron el ataque del Pawniard.

Los ojos de los Ralts comenzaron a brillar en señal de que se preparaban para atacar, más el Pawniard rio en respuesta – Soy inmune a los ataques psíquicos – Se burlo el pokemon Tajo mientras se preparaba para usar "Tajo Umbrío" nuevamente, pero quedo sin palabras al ver que una gran cantidad de pequeñas rocas comenzaron a levitar - ¿¡Pero que…!? – El Pawniard no pudo terminar de hablar ya que las rocas comenzaron a precipitarse contra él - ¡YA VASTA, ME RINDO! - Gritó desesperado mientras comenzaba a correr intentando inútilmente evitar ser golpeado por las rocas, al final término estrellándose contra un árbol y cayó inconsciente al suelo con sus ojos en forma de espiral y con múltiples moretones en el cuerpo.

- Creo que nos pasamos un poco… - Dijo Andrew al ver el estado en que termino el Pawniard.

- Se lo tenia merecido… - Respondió Tania cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Esto aun no ha terminado! – Andrew y Tania se dieron la vuelta encontrándose con el Torchic, quien había recuperado el conocimiento y estaba furioso.

Sin embargo, algo en el Torchic llamo la atención de Tania- Lindo chichón – Se burlo al ver la gran inflamación en la cabeza del pokemon Polluelo, cosa que enfureció aun más al Torchic.

- ¡Hare que tu y tu novio se arrepientan de haberme avergonzado! – Amenazó enfurecido el Torchic.

Las mejillas de Tania se enrojecieron al instante - ¡Para que lo sepas, solo somos amigos! – Gritó enfurecida en respuesta.

- ¡No me importa lo que sean! – Los ojos del Torchic parecían arder en llamas – ¡Los carbonizare a ambos con mi ataque mas potente! – El estomago del pokemon comenzó a hincharse y su temperatura corporal empezó a subir drásticamente.

- ¡Ten cuidado! – Le advirtió Andrew a su amiga, quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Mueran…! – Gritó enfurecido el Torchic mientras expulsaba una pequeña bola de fuego por su pico. Andrew permaneció quieto mientras se concentraba y levantaba su brazo.

El Torchic vio con orgullo como su ataque iba directo al blanco, sin embargo, termino con el pico abierto y los ojos como plato al ver que la bola de fuego se envolvió en un extraño brillo azulino y se detuvo.

- _No puedo creer que funcionara_ – Pensó Andrew al ver que su "Confusión" también funcionaba sobre algunos de los ataques de otros pokemon. Con ayuda de los movimientos de su mano, Andrew logró controlar a voluntad la pequeña bola de fuego.

Mientras tanto, Tania observaba a su amigo con una sonrisa – _No puedo creer lo rápido que aprende… creo que él es mucho más fuerte que yo… -_ Se decía a si misma – Tendré que entrenar más si no quiero quedarme atrás… - Suspiro en voz baja antes de centrar su mirada en el Torchic.

El Polluelo naranja se encontraba corriendo de un lugar a otro intentando no ser alcanzado por su propio ataque que ahora era controlado por Andrew.

- ¿Tu ataque más potente es "Ascuas"…? – Preguntó Tania con decepción, el Torchic simplemente bajo la cabeza con vergüenza y en silencio, pero sin dejar de correr.

El alboroto causado por el Torchic despertó al Pawniard, quien al ver a su amigo en dificultades se levantó de inmediato, sin embargo, cuando el Torchic vio a su amigo, saltó sobre él para impulsarse hasta las ramas de un árbol que estaba a orillas del estanque, en consecuencia, la bola de fuego que perseguía al Torchic golpeó en la cara al Pawniard quien termino con todo el rostro quemado por la eficacia del ataque.

El polluelo por su parte, terminó en una rama que se extendía justo por encima del estanque - ¡Miren lo que le hicieron a mi amigo! – Se quejó el Torchic al ver al Pawniard con su rostro cubierto de hollín y escupiendo humo.

- ¡Tu comenzaste todo! – Le gritó en respuesta Tania.

- No me importa lo que digas, ya no peleare más con ustedes… - Se volvió a quejar el Torchic – Si intento un ataque frente a frente, me mandan a volar antes de que me acerque… y si lo intento a distancia, me devuelven mi propio ataque… ¡Simplemente no es justo…! - Se quejó en voz alta.

- Si quieres llora, pero ahora te lo pensaras dos veces antes de molestar a un pokemon Psíquico – Se burlo Tania. El Torchic, al oírla, le saco la lengua para provocarla, enojando a Tania.

- No dejes que te provoque… - Aconsejo Andrew, esta vez Tania decidió hacerle caso a su amigo y respiro hondo para calmarse.

El Torchic, sin embargo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a agitar su minúscula cola emplumada de forma burlona, enfureciendo a Tania quien estuvo apunto de arrojarle una roca si Andrew no se lo hubiera impedido. El Torchic continúo agitando su cola hasta que termino deslizándose de la rama, cayendo justo en medio del estanque.

El Pawniard, al ver lo que le pasó a su amigo, corrió en su rescate, el polluelo a penas lograba mantenerse a flote, pero el pokemon Tajo se detuvo al llegar a la orilla del estanque y se mostro muy pensativo, de pronto se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta estar frente a los Ralts.

- ¡Por favor sálvenlo…! – Les suplicó a los Ralts - ¡Ni él ni yo sabemos nadar… por favor ayúdenlo…! – Les imploró angustiado al ver que el Torchic comenzaba a hundirse.

- Déjanoslo a nosotros – Le contestó rápidamente Andrew.

- Espera un momento Andrew – Intervino Tania, deteniendo a Andrew antes de que este ayudara al Torchic – ¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarlos…? – Le preguntó al Pawniard fingiendo estar molesta.

- Pero Tania… - La Ralts no dejo que Andrew terminara de hablar tapándole la boca con su mano.

- Tranquilo yo se lo que hago – Le susurro al oído.

Desesperado, el Pawniard se arrodillo – Haré cualquier cosa que ustedes quieran… lo que sea, se los prometo… – Suplicó angustiado - ¡Pero por favor, por favor! ¡SÁLVENLO…!

Tania sonrió con orgullo - Esta bien me convenciste, pero más te vale que cumplas con tu promesa – Respondió Tania manteniendo la sonrisa orgullosa, ya había escuchado lo que quería oír.

Tania tiro del brazo a Andrew hasta llevarlo a la orilla del estanque para que ambos pudieran usar "Confusión" para ayudar al Torchic, sin embargo, al llegar se dieron cuenta de que el polluelo ya se había hundido y solo eran visibles unas cuantas burbujas que cada vez eran menos.

Los tres se alarmaron al no ver rastro alguno del Torchic e incluso las burbujas dejaron de salir…

La sonrisa de orgullo de Tania se desvaneció al instante y dio lugar a una gran preocupación y culpa - Creo que ya es tarde… - Dijo muy angustiada.

* * *

**N/A:** Solo quiero dar las gracias a mis lectores por leer mi Fic. En especial a Ashkore15 y Luck-Lugia por sus comentarios.


	7. Amigos Muy Peculiares

**N/A: **Lamento la gran demora… he estado muy ocupado todo este mes, pero hice el esfuerzo de terminar este capitulo. Originalmente era más largo pero por la falta de tiempo decidí dividirlo en dos partes.

(Gracias a ASHKORE15, luck-lugia y a Shadechu Nightray por sus comentarios)

* * *

**Un Mundo Misterioso**

**Capitulo VII**

**Amigos Muy Peculiares.**

Ante lo sucedido, Andrew y Tania permanecían con la vista perdida, ellos no podían creer que ya era demasiado tarde para salvar al Torchic y se sentían culpables al respecto.

Por su parte, el Pawniard caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder aceptar que había perdido a su amigo - _Kai, siempre fuiste un gran tonto…_ - Comenzó a decir dentro de su mente refiriéndose al Torchic –_ ¡Si no te hubieras comportado como un payaso nada de esto hubiera pasado…! -_ Gritó con enojo para sus adentros mientras se sentaba en la orilla del estaque – ¿Que les diré a tus padres…? - Preguntó en voz baja mientras observaba las tranquilas aguas del estanque, sin embargo, algo llamo su atención.

Al parecer unas cuantas burbujas comenzaron a formarse y aumentaban su número cada vez más. El Pawniard se levanto del suelo de un salto con la esperanza marcada en sus ojos.

- ¡Miren! – Gritó ansioso señalando las burbujas y atrayendo la atención de los Ralts, de pronto el Torchic emergió de las aguas pataleando desesperadamente intentando mantenerse a flote.

- ¡No se queden parados ahí como unos tontos! ¡AUXIL…! – El Torchic comenzó a tragar agua por haber gritado por lo que empezó a hundirse nuevamente, pero Andrew y Tania reaccionaron a tiempo usando "Confusión" antes de perderlo de vista. Al traerlo a la orilla el Torchic estaba inconsciente y con sus ojos en forma de X.

- ¡Reacciona de una vez! – Gritaba el Pawniard tomando al Torchic por el cuello y sacudiéndolo frenéticamente intentando despertarlo.

- ¡Con eso no ayudas! – Le regaño Andrew.

- ¿Y que sugieres entonces? - Se apresuro a preguntar el pokemon Tajo mientras soltaba a su amigo.

- ¿Respiración de boca a pico…?

- Buena idea Andrew… - Contesto Tania de forma sarcástica - ¿Quien lo hará? – Preguntó en el mismo tono pensando que la propuesta de Andrew era una broma, sin embargo, los otros dos se le quedaron viendo fijamente y retrocedieron un paso - ¿Por qué me miran así…? ¡¿Esperen… no querrán que yo…?! – Los otros dos solo se le quedaron viendo en respuesta alarmando a la Ralts.

Tania tragó saliva mientras veía al inconsciente Torchic, el polluelo tenía el pico abierto y la lengua de fuera – _¡No puedo creer que esos dos quieran que yo haga esto…!_ – Se dijo a si misma con enojo mientras acercaba su boca al pico del Torchic, pero al estar a solo unos centímetros del rostro del Polluelo se alejo rápidamente - ¡QUE ASCO, NO PUEDO HACERLO! – Gritó enojada.

- ¡Vamos, no es para tanto, solo cierra los ojos y hazlo! – Le ordenó el Pawniard.

- ¡ENTONCES PORQUE NO LO HACES TU, DESPUÉS DE TODO ÉL ES TU AMIGO! – Le gritó enojada en respuesta mientras caminaba hasta el Pawniard, asustando al pokemon.

- ¡E-esperen, creo que podemos buscar otra solución! – Se apresuró a proponer el Pawniard mientras se daba la vuelta – Iré a la plaza y…

El pokemon no terminó de hablar, Tania lo detuvo tirando de su hombro evitando que intentara huir - ¿Adonde crees que vas? - Dijo secamente la Ralts mientras lo empujaba hasta dejarlo frente al Torchic - Solo cierra los ojos y hazlo – Le ordenó Tania, más el Pawniard solo trago saliva al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amigo.

- N-no creo que esta sea la mejor forma de ayudarlo… - Argumentó el Pawniard mientras se daba la vuelta intentando huir nuevamente, pero Tania lo encaró y no le dejo dar un solo paso. La Ralts no le dijo nada más, simplemente lo empujo, por lo que el Pawniard terminó tropezando y cayendo de espalda sobre el estomago del Torchic.

La fuerte presión sobre su estomago provocó que el Polluelo reaccionara escupiendo toda el agua que había tragado sobre la cara de su amigo.

- ¡Estas vivo! – Gritó alegre el empapado Pawniard al ver que su amigo había reaccionado.

- ¡Claro que estoy vivo! ¡Ahora quítate de encima! – Respondió enojado el Torchic.

Tanto el Pawniard como el Torchic terminaron de rodillas frente a los Ralts, arrepentidos de haber sido ellos quienes empezaron todo el problema, aunque uno de ellos no quería admitirlo.

- Gracias por salvar a mi amigo – El Pawniard fue el primero en hablar, el Torchic, en cambió, solo guardo silencio, negándose a dirigirle la palabra a los Ralts, más el Pawniard le dio un golpe con el codo en el ala para hacerlo hablar.

- Gracias… - Musito en voz baja el Torchic, enojado por haber sido derrotado tan fácilmente.

- No tienen nada que agradecer, después de todo nosotros tenemos parte de la culpa – Respondió tranquilamente Andrew, Tania por su parte, permanecía cruzada de brazos en silencio y sonriendo de forma orgullosa.

- Nosotros fuimos quienes iniciamos todo, ustedes solo se defendieron – Dijo el Pawniard - ¿No es así Kai? – Le preguntó seriamente a su amigo.

El Torchic suspiró con cansancio al escuchar su nombre – Todo fue culpa mía… – Respondió el Torchic decidiendo dejar de lado su enojo – No debí haberme burlado de ustedes ni haber hecho enojar a tu novia…

- ¡QUE NO SOY SU NOVIA! – Gritó enojada Tania, pero sus mejillas se enrojecieron por lo que los demás comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, provocando que las mejillas de Tania se enrojecieran aun más, pero aun así la Ralts no tardo en unirse a las risas.

- Parece que se están adaptando muy bien a la vida del pueblo – Todos los presentes dejaron de reír y centraron la mirada en un Tyranitar que los observaba con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Hola señor Duncan! – Lo saludaron alegremente Tania y Andrew mientras corrían hasta él.

- Hola niños – Les devolvió el saludo recibiendo a ambos con una pequeña caricia en la cabeza – El descanso les sentó muy bien, veo que despertaron con mucha energía y no han tardaron nada para meterse en problemas – Andrew y Tania rieron nerviosamente ante lo que acababa de decir el Tyranitar.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? – Preguntó Andrew.

- Acabo de llegar – Respondió tranquilamente Duncan – Pero por el alboroto que escuche mientras caminaba hasta aquí y por lo lastimados que veo a ese Torchic y al Pawniard, no es muy difícil adivinar que fue lo que ocurrió aquí – Dijo con una sonrisa – Al menos por las risas que escuche al llegar, veo que ya resolvieron el problema… pero dejemos eso de lado, yo vine a buscarlos porque Maya me pidió como favor que los llevara al Banco Fortuna porque el dueño quiere hablar con Tania – La Ralts se sorprendió mucho al escuchar lo que Duncan había dicho.

- ¿Por qué quiere hablar con migo? – Preguntó la pokemon.

- No lo se, eso fue lo único que me dijo Maya cuando me encontré con ella en la plaza… lo mejor será que me acompañes al Banco Fortuna y hables con él dueño…

- De acuerdo iré… pero antes quiero buscar mi pelota.

Duncan asintió con la cabeza en respuesta – Ve yo los espero aquí – Dicho esto, Tania y Andrew comenzaron a buscar la pelota a orillas de la laguna, el Torchic y el Pawniard decidieron ayudarles.

- ¡Ahí esta! – Indicó el polluelo naranja al ver la pelota de Tania a los pies de un árbol cercano a las orillas de la laguna.

Al ver su pelota, Tania corrió a recogerla, este era su juguete preferido y estaba feliz de tenerla en sus manos por lo que comenzó a botarla en el suelo alegremente.

El Torchic se asusto al ver rebotar la pelota - ¡Ten cuidado con eso! – Dijo el polluelo – Aún me duele la cabeza por el golpe que me diste con esa pelota… - Se quejó enojado, más Tania le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

- Te lo tenias merecido después de lo grosero que fuiste – Se burló Tania, el Torchic estuvo a punto de responderle pero el Pawniard y Andrew lo detuvieron evitando que comenzara una nueva pelea.

Con la pelota encontrada y el Torchic tranquilizado, el grupo decidió dirigirse a donde Duncan los esperaba, más Tania notó que Andrew se había quedado observando el estanque.

- ¿Sucede algo Andrew? – Le preguntó la Ralts.

- Es solo que me parece difícil de creer que con todo el alboroto que armamos ese Whiscash aun siga durmiendo tan pacíficamente como si nada hubiera pasado… - Respondió sin apartar la mirada del durmiente pokemon.

- Yo no me preocuparía – Respondió de pronto el Torchic – Ese Whiscash es muy anciano… pocas cosas lo despiertan – Explicó el polluelo.

- Entiendo… - Contestó Andrew.

- Por cierto… antes de que se vallan hay algo que Axel y yo queremos pedirles… - Dijo un poco nervioso el Torchic.

- ¿El que? – Contestaron Andrew y Tania.

El Pawniard tosió un poco intentado aclarar su garganta antes de responder – Verán… nosotros que-queremos… queremos… queremos…

- ¡Ya dilo! – Ordenó Tania levantando la voz.

- ¡QUEREMOS ACOMPAÑARLOS! – Respondieron el Pawniard y el Torchic arrodillándose en el suelo y juntando sus manos y alas de forma suplicante.

Andrew y Tania se vieron el uno al otro de forma confusa, sorprendidos por la petición - ¿Por qué…? – Les preguntaron a los dos pokemon.

- El señor Duncan es el líder del Equipo Titán, uno de los equipos de rescate más reconocidos… - Respondió el Torchic.

- Nuestro mayor anhelo siempre ha sido conocer en persona a alguien de ese equipo, ellos son nuestros héroes… - Terminó de responder el Pawniard.

- ¡Por favor déjennos acompañarlos! – Suplicaron nuevamente los dos amigos.

- No lo se… - Respondió Andrew – ¿Y tú que opinas Tania? Después de todo el señor Duncan nos acompañara para que tú puedas hablar con el dueño del banco… - Le preguntó a su amiga.

- No creo que sea buena idea – Respondió la Ralts, más el Pawniard y el Torchic comenzaron a observarla con unos enormes ojos tristes.

- ¡Por favor…! – Le imploraban en voz baja y suplicante.

La Ralts retrocedió unos pasos, incomoda ante las miradas tristes y suplicantes de esos dos pokemon – ¡Esta bien, esta bien! Pueden venir… pero ya dejen de verme así.

Los dos amigos se levantaron del suelo con un gran salto ante la respuesta y se tomaron de manos dando vueltas y pequeños saltos de felicidad. Ambos continuaron su alegre danza hasta que el Torchic comenzó a sentir un fuerte ardor en sus pequeñas alas, se había olvidado completamente de las cuchillas que su amigo tenia en lugar de manos, el pobre terminó soltando a su amigo y corriendo de un lugar a otro gritando de dolor por los cortes que se había hecho en sus minúsculas alas mientras su amigo lo observaba, muy apenado por lo que sucedió.

- _¡Que par de tontos…! _– Pensó Tania un poco hastiada mientras observaba al Torchic que no dejaba de correr y gritar mientras el Pawniard intentaba tranquilizarlo, Andrew por su parte solo observaba todo lo que había pasado conteniendo la risa. La Ralts comenzó a impacientarse por el alboroto que el Polluelo estaba armando - ¡Ya cállate! – Gritó Tania mientras detenía al Torchic usando "Confusión" para atraerlo a ella, el Polluelo estaba conteniendo las lagrimas por el dolor – Muéstrame tus alas – Ordenó la Ralts, cuando el Torchic le mostro las alas Tania se enojó al ver que los cortes eran demasiado pequeños como para que el Polluelo estuviera armando tanto escándalo, sin embargo, ella extendió sus manos para tomar las alas del Torchic, hecho esto comenzó a concentrase y sus manos brillaron ligeramente por unos instantes, después soltó al Torchic, quien se maravillo al ver sus alas completamente curadas.

- ¡Muchas gracias…! Disculpa… ¿Cómo te llamas…? – Preguntó el Torchic.

- Me llamo Tania y él es Andrew… - Respondió la Ralts presentándose ella y a Andrew.

- … Eso me recuerda que nosotros no nos hemos presentado como debe ser – Recordó el Torchic - Yo me llamo Kai y mi amigo es…

- Axel – Terminó de presentarse el Pawniard.

- Bien… si ya terminaron las presentaciones les recuerdo que debemos irnos, el señor Duncan no nos esperara todo el día – Les recordó Tania.

- ¡Es verdad! – Gritó entusiasmado el Pawniard – Kai, hoy cumpliremos nuestro sueño… ¡Conoceremos en persona al líder del equipo Titán!

- ¡Tu lo has dicho! – Gritó igual de entusiasmado el Torchic mientras saltaba tomando impulso para chocaba las palmas con su amigo, pero al hacerlo termino cortándose nuevamente con las cuchillas de Axel, por lo que termino corriendo y gritando nuevamente.

- _Me pregunto si esto pasara muy seguido…_ - Se preguntó Andrew mientras veía la graciosa escena.

Tania por su parte suspiro con fastidio – Yo me encargo…


	8. Como Finalizar Un Buen Dia

**N/A:** Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, he tenido algunos problemas, pero al fin pude terminar este capitulo (Se me alargo más de lo que tenia planeado pero pude terminar)

Gracias por continuar leyendo mí historia y gracias a luck-lugia y Shadechu Nightray por sus comentarios. Sin más, aquí esta el capitulo:

**Un Mundo Misterioso**

**Capitulo VIII**

**Como Finalizar Un Buen Día.**

El pequeño grupo se encontraba de camino a la plaza, dejando atrás el estanque y siendo encabezados por el Tyranitar quien era seguido de cerca por Kai y Axel, los dos amigos lo observaban con gran admiración y sin prestarle atención al camino, por lo que terminaban tropezando el uno con el otro de vez en cuando.

- Pellízcame para saber que no es un sueño… - Dijo el Torchic sin apartar la mirada de Duncan.

- Si tú me lo pides…

- Axel… espera, que estas… ¡AAAAAAAY! – Gritó el polluelo llamando la atención de los demás del grupo, pero siguió caminando fingiendo que nada había pasado - Te dije que me pellizcaras, no que me apuñalaras por la espalda – Regaño al Pawniard.

- Lo siento… ¿Pero que esperabas…? Después de todo no tengo dedos – Señaló Axel entre risas.

Tania suspiro con fastidio ante la actitud de los amigos, ella estaba cargando su pelota y caminaba acompañada por Andrew, además eran los últimos del grupo - Que par de tontos…

- No digas eso… yo se que te agradan – Dijo Andrew con una sonrisa que molesto un poco a la Ralts.

- Te equivocas – Contestó molesta.

- Ya llegamos a la plaza, así que no se separen – Ordenó Duncan llamando la atención de los pequeños, ellos apresuraron el paso para seguirlo lo más cerca posible mientras se abrían paso a través de la multitud de pokemon que iban de un lugar a otro – _Me pregunto porque las mañanas siempre serán tan agitadas en la plaza… _- Pensó el Tyranitar.

El pequeño grupo no tardo mucho en llegar hasta una de las tiendas administrada por un felino blanco de orejas redondeadas y con una peculiar gema roja en la frente, el pokemon estaba tras una gran mesa de madera con un mantel blanco encima que le servía de escritorio, el felino hablaba con un Machoke quien le entrego una pequeña bolsa amarrada con un cordón.

- Muy bien. Lo guardare celosamente – Dijo el felino blanco mientras tomaba la bolsa – Vuelva pronto – Se despidió cortésmente del Machoke.

Cuando el Persian se dio cuenta del pequeño grupo, los saludo con una amigable sonrisa – Bienvenidos a Banco Fortuna ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? – Preguntó el felino, pero al notar a Tania, centro toda su atención en ella – Señorita Tania, la estaba esperando.

- Vine lo más rápido que pude, perdón si lo hice esperar… - Se disculpó cortésmente la pequeña Tania.

- No se disculpe por eso señorita – Respondió con una sonrisa el Persian – Me gustaría hablar con usted dentro de mi humilde casa para que podamos tener más privacidad… sus amigos pueden acompañarnos para que se sienta más cómoda – Tania asintió rápidamente aceptando la propuesta del Persian quien dejo en la mesa un letrero con las palabras "Regreso En Unos Minutos" luego le indico a Tania y a sus amigos que lo siguieran.

El pequeño grupo acompañó al Persian hasta la entrada de la casa, con la excepción de Axel y Kai que decidieron esperar afuera. La casa era pequeña, de forma ovalada, con agujeros en las paredes como ventanas y enormes hojas como techo.

_- Esta no parece la casa de un banquero… _- Fue la primera impresión que tuvo Andrew.

- A veces las apariencias engañan hijo… - Le dijo Duncan sabiendo lo que Andrew pensaba por su expresión.

Al entrar, Andrew se sorprendió al ver una gran alfombra verde que cubría completamente el suelo; una pequeña mesa en el centro con un florero encima y algunos cojines redondos al rededor; algunas pinturas de paisajes en las paredes pintadas de blanco; en una esquina estaba lo que parecía ser una enorme almohada rellena, lo más probable, de plumas de algún pokemon; también habían dos enormes y macizos cofres en la otra esquina.

- Por favor tomen asiento – Les dijo el Persian señalando los cojines alrededor de la mesa.

Cuando cada quien tomo su respectivo asiento el Persian tocio un poco aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar – La razón por la que la llame, es para tratar un tema un poco complicado… - Comenzó a explicar el felino blanco – Unos días atrás Mensajeros Pelipper lanzó un boletín de ultima hora informando sobre la fuerte y misteriosa tormenta que azotó al Bosque Aullador y sus alrededores… en ese momento no le tome mucha importancia a la noticia… pero todo cambio hoy por la mañana cuando vi a la señora Maya cuando iba de camino a la consigna y note a los dos Ralts que llevaba en su bolsa… de inmediato la reconocí a usted, su padre siempre había sido un cliente muy activo y me pareció raro no haberlo visto en tantos días… fue entonces que recordé el boletín especial y al verla a usted sin su padre, temí lo peor… por lo que me tome un tiempo y fui a hablar personalmente con la señora Maya, ella me informo de todo lo que había pasado… - El Persian hiso una pequeña pausa antes de continuar – Lamento mucho lo que pasó y quiero darle mi más profundo pésame por la perdida de su padre… él siempre fue un pokemon muy respetable… - Tania solo asintió con la cabeza y agradeció el gesto de preocupación del Persian.

El ambiente comenzó a volverse un poco tenso, nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna, por lo que Duncan decidió tomar la palabra intentando disipar la tensión.

- Me imagino que debe haber otra razón por la cual querías hablar con la pequeña Tania, además de dar tus condolencias… - Intervino el Tyranitar.

- Si, es verdad… por poco se me olvida, lo siento mucho – Contestó un poco culpable – Como ya lo había mencionado antes, el padre de la señorita Tania, el señor Alan, siempre fue un cliente muy activo en Banco Fortuna e incluso dejo instrucciones precisas sobre lo que debía hacerse en caso de que algo llegara a pasarle… él dejo instrucciones de que su cuenta de ahorros pasara a nombre de su hija… sin embargo, la señorita Tania no podrá acceder a la cuenta, no hasta que cumpla la edad de dieciocho años, lo siento pero esas son las instrucciones que el señor Alan dejo…

- Entiendo… - Fue lo único que dijo Tania.

Por alguna razón el Persian dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de tomar la palabra nuevamente – Se que estas son las instrucciones que su padre dejo señorita, pero… si usted lo prefiere, nosotros podríamos llegar a un acuerdo para que usted pueda tener acceso a una cantidad determina del dinero cada semana ó cada mes para que pueda suplir sus necesidades…. – Ofreció el Persian intentando ayudar a la pequeña Ralts.

- No creo que eso sea necesario – Habló de pronto Duncan llamando la atención de los presentes – Maya debió haberlo mencionado, ella decidió hacerse cargo de Tania y se encargara de que nada le falte – Explicó el Tyranitar – Yo no conocí muy bien a Alan… pero algo me dice que él sabía que si algo le llegaba a suceder, Maya se haría cargo de su hija, después de todo ellos dos siempre fueron muy buenos amigos.

- Entiendo...– Dijo el felino blanco – En ese caso creo que es mejor cumplir con las instrucciones del señor Alan.

- Yo también lo creo – Dijo por su parte la Ralts, confiando en las decisiones que su padre había tomado.

- Supongo que con esto ya queda resuelto el problema, ahora ya pueden retirarse, agradezco mucho que me brindaran de su tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo – Agradeció el Persian con una sonrisa sincera.

Ya de camino a la salida, Andrew se sintió muy aliviado, durante toda la conversación él prefirió permanecer en silencio y se preguntaba el porque no decidió esperar afuera junto a Kai y Axel.

Andrew y Duncan fueron los primeros en salir, Tania se quedo dentro de la casa con el Persian para que este le pudiera explicar mejor lo que comprendía que la cuenta de su padre pasara a ser suya.

- ¿Señor Duncan le puedo hacer una pregunta? – Dijo Andrew mientras él y el Tyranitar esperaban en la puerta a que saliera Tania.

- Hazla con toda confianza hijo – Le animo el Tyranitar.

- Bien, me preguntaba porque el dueño del banco dijo que la tormenta que azotó el hogar de Tania fue "misteriosa"…

- ¿No se te pasa nada, verdad pequeño? – Dijo con una sonrisa, pero esta no duro mucho, su rostro se volvió muy serio antes de comenzar a hablar – La razón es muy simple… no hay otra forma en que se pueda describir – Contestó el Tyranitar – No estamos en temporada de lluvia por lo que fue muy inusual que lloviera en esa pequeña zona… pero eso no fue todo, las nubes de tormenta se formaron repentinamente y eran visibles desde el pueblo, al principio nadie le tomo importancia creyendo que algún pokemon había usado "Danza Lluvia"… no fue hasta que muchos pokemon voladores comenzaron a huir de ese lugar, algunos incluso buscaron refugio en Pueblo Tesoro, yo personalmente hable con algunos de ellos… me dijeron que habían sido expulsados por los fuertes vientos huracanados que comenzaron a formarse por la tormenta, acompañados por terribles rayos que dejaban destrucción por toda la zona… pero lo más raro de todo fue que la tormenta no duro mucho, así como vino, se fue… perecía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Andrew escucho con atención lo que Duncan le decía, aun tenia muchas dudas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta, Tania salió de la casa del Persian, por lo que decidió dejar el asunto de lado.

- ¿Ya esta todo listo Tania? – Preguntó el Tyranitar a lo que Tania solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en respuesta – En ese caso creo que tú y Andrew deberían ir con Maya, ya casi es mediodía y ella debe estar esperándolos.

- Esta bien, pero antes debemos despedirnos de Kai y Axel… - Respondió Andrew – Y hablando de ellos… ¿Alguien los ha visto? – Preguntó al notar que los dos amigos no se encontraban en el lugar.

- ¡Esperen, aquí estamos! – El grupo se dio la vuelta viendo como el par de amigos corría hasta ellos.

- ¿Dónde se habían metido? – Preguntó en esta ocasión Tania.

- Estaban tardando mucho por lo que fuimos a dar una vuelta por ahí… - Respondió Axel – Y descubrimos que los Magnemite están apunto de llevarse a unos delincuentes a la cárcel… y miren ahí vienen – El Pawniard señalo el camino donde un grupo de por lo menos diez pokemon con forma de esferas metálicas con magnetos a los lados y un gran y único ojo escoltaban a tres pokemon conocidos para Andrew y Tania.

- Son ellos… - Murmuró Andrew al ver a los tres Mightyena con los que se toparon en el bosque, Tania se oculto detrás de Andrew, nerviosa por volver a ver a los pokemon Siniestros.

- ¡Duncan! – El grupo escuchó la voz conocida de Rocko quien estaba siendo seguido de cerca por el Golurk.

Ambos se acercaron rápidamente a su líder, ansiosos por alguna razón, al menos el Rhyperior ya que el Golurk no parecía mostrar emoción alguna.

- ¡Duncan, nos hemos sacado la lotería! – Exclamaba alegremente el Rhyperior.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó un poco confuso el líder del equipo.

- ¡Al parecer nuestra pequeña misión caritativa de ayer tuvo una generosa recompensa monetaria después de todo! – Explicó el Rhyperior – Los tres Mightyena que capturamos ayer habían estado causando muchos problemas en Bosque Aullador por lo que había una gran recompensa por su captura ¿¡Puedes creerlo!?

- ¿Qué tan grande? – Preguntó el Tyranitar totalmente interesado en el tema.

- Tanto como para que nos tomemos un par de días libres – Respondió el Rhyperior sin perder la alegría en su voz.

Mientras tanto, Andrew y sus amigos se habían acercado al camino para ver mejor como los Mightyena eran escoltados por los Magnemite, con excepción de Kai y Axel, quienes aunque estaban al lado de Andrew y Tania, su atención estaba más bien centrada en el equipo de Duncan.

- ¿Oye Kai, donde queda la cárcel? – Preguntó Andrew.

- No se mucho al respecto… - Le respondió el Polluelo apartando la mirada de sus héroes – Lo único que se es que se construyo hace algunos años para encerrar a los malhechores y se le dio a los Magnemite el trabajo de carceleros al mando de un Magnezone…

Los Mightyena habían atraído la atención de todos los pokemon en la plaza, quienes no tardaron nada en dejar el camino despejado, facilitando el trabajo de los Magnemite. Andrew noto con nerviosismo como el Mightyena de ojos verdes lo observaba atentamente con su ojo bueno.

- C-creo que no le caes bien a ese Mightyena… - Dijo el Torchic al notar también las miradas que el Siniestro le daba a Andrew.

Andrew no respondió, estaba muy nervioso como para hacerlo. Tania por su parte, aun permanecía escondida a espaldas de su amigo.

Cuando los Mightyena estaban lejos, el grupo comenzó a tranquilizarse, Andrew respiro hondo y se relajó, Tania salió de su escondite, Kai y Axel se acercaron a Duncan y sus compañeros, pensando en que este día podrían cumplir el sueño de conocer en persona al Equipo Titán.

- Debes ser más valiente Andrew, estabas muy nervioso – Dijo Tania con intención de molestar a su amigo.

- Me lo dice la Ralts que se escondió atrás de mí como si yo fuera una especie de escudo… – Se defendió Andrew, pero ambos terminaron riendo y dejando de lado el nerviosismo que los Mightyena les habían hecho pasar.

- Sera mejor que vayamos a ver a Maya antes de que se preocupe por nosotros – Propuso Tania – Solo tenemos que despedirnos de tus nuevos amigos y agradecerle al señor Duncan por acompañarme al banco.

- Esta bien… pero deberías decir "Nuestros" nuevos amigos.

- Ya te dije que mi no me agradan – Contestó enojada la Ralts.

- Lo que tu digas Tania… lo que tu digas – Se burlo Andrew enojando más a su amiga.

Tania estuvo a punto de responderle, pero unos gritos llamaron la atención de todos. Uno de los Mightyena se había escapado del grupo y se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad abriéndose paso entre la multitud y esquivando los "Onda Trueno" de los Magnemite que intentaban capturarlo. El Siniestro no se detuvo hasta estar unos metros frente a los Ralts.

- Hola niño – Saludo secamente el Siniestro de ojos verdes - ¿No creerías que me iría sin antes agradecerte por lo que le hiciste a mi ojo, verdad? – Gruño enfurecido el Mightyena antes de comenzar a cargar un "Híper Rayo" en su boca.

Andrew reaccionó de inmediato y empujo fuertemente a Tania, intentando alejarla para protegerla, sabiendo que era a él a quien quería el Mightyena, esto provocó que la Ralts cayera al suelo y soltara la pelota que aun cargaba en sus manos.

Cuando el Siniestro disparo el potente rayo de energía levantó una gran cantidad de polvo. Tania gritó aterrada por lo que había sucedido y corrió hasta donde estaba Andrew, intentando ayudarlo, pero el polvo no le permitía encontrar a su amigo.

El Mightyena sonrió sádicamente pensando que había cobrado su venganza, pero cuando el polvo comenzó a disiparse reveló la gran figura de un pokemon que se había interpuesto entre el ataque del Siniestro y Andrew.

- ¿Ese fue tu mejor ataque? – Se burlo el Tyranitar mientras sacudía el polvo de su cuerpo – Lo único que hiciste fue levantar el polvo…

El Mightyena comenzó a retroceder, intimidado por lo que acababa de ver, el Tyranitar estaba totalmente ileso después de recibir de forma directa uno de los ataques más potentes que existían.

- ¿Te encuentras bien hijo? – Preguntó el Tyranitar, Andrew se encontraba detrás de él y simplemente asintió con la cabeza y tosiendo un poco por el polvo – Entonces deberías hacerte a un lado, yo me encargare de todo – Índico Duncan con una sonrisa.

El Tyranitar comenzó a caminar hasta el Siniestro quien no dejaba de retroceder y buscar una forma de escapar.

- Ni siquiera lo intentes… - Dijo secamente el Tyranitar sabiendo lo que el Siniestro planeaba – No hay lugar al cual puedas huir – Dicho esto, los Magnemite comenzaron a rodear al Mightyena con ayuda de algunos de los otros pokemon de la plaza, sin importar que pertenecieran o no a un equipo de rescate, pero sin perder de vista a los otros dos Siniestros – Debes ser alguna clase de tonto si creías que en verdad lograrías algo con una acción tan imprudente… así que deberías hacer las cosas mas fáciles y entregarte por las buenas – El Mightyena respondió gruñendo y mostrando los colmillos – Si así lo quieres… - Dijo Duncan con una sonrisa – Este es mi primer día libre en años pero no me molesta darle una lección a un debilucho como tú…

- Apártate Duncan, él es mío – Se escucho decir a una fría y aterradora voz a espaldas del Mightyena, por lo que el Siniestro se sobresalto dándose rápidamente la vuelta, solo para encontrase con la intimidante mirada llena de odio y furia de Maya.

- ¿¡M-maya…!? – Fue lo único que logro decir el Tyranitar, sin poder explicar como era posible que la aptitud tan amable y alegre de la Kagkanskan cambiara tan repentinamente.

La Kagkanskan comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta el Mightyena, cada paso que daba parecía hacer temblar la tierra, el Siniestro no podía retroceder, se encontraba completamente petrificado por el miedo, no fue hasta que la Kagkanskan dio un fuerte rugido que hizo reaccionar a tiempo al Mightyena para esquivar por poco un potente "Portazo" que termino agrietando el suelo.

El Siniestro no podía hacer más que esquivar los ataques de la Kagkanskan, uno de ellos incluso golpeo una enorme roca que se encontraba al lado del camino, la cual terminó volviéndose escombros, esto asustó aun más al aterrado Mightyena quien intentaba huir a toda costa antes de que uno de los ataques de Maya lo alcanzara y terminara por dejarlo igual que la roca, sin embargo, la suerte del Mightyena no duro mucho, Maya logró cogerlo de la cola y comenzó a azotarlo una y otra vez contra el suelo dejando múltiples grietas, al final lo mantuvo levantado con una mano mientras parecía concentrar toda su fuerza en un ultimo ataque – Esto te enseñara a no meterte con mis pequeños – Le digo fríamente al Siniestro antes golpearlo con un eficaz "Puño Certero" que lo mando a volar con dirección al Estanque Whiscash.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, ninguno de los Pokemon presentes podía creer o explicar lo que acababa de suceder, incluso los Magnemite y el Golurk, pese a la falta de emociones presente en sus respectivas especies, parecían asombrados o asustados. Los otros dos Mightyena estaban aterrados y rogaban que la Kagkanskan no decidiera hacerles lo mismo a ellos.

- _Recordatorio: ¡NUNCA! Hacer enfadar a una Kagkanskan…_ - Pesó Duncan, y por la cara de los demás pokemon, se podía decir que pensaban lo mismo.

Maya, aun con la mirada de todos sobre ella, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a levantar a Andrew y Tania en un maternal abrazo.

- ¡Oh mis pequeños…! ¿Se encuentran bien…? – Preguntó preocupada la Kagkanskan recuperando la actitud que todos conocían. Andrew y Tania solo asintieron en silencio, aun sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver – Yo me dirigía a enviar una carta por Mensajeros Pelipper cuando vi lo que ese Mightyena estaba haciendo… me preocupe mucho por ustedes…

- Ellos están bien Maya… - Intentó tranquilizarla el Tyranitar.

Al escuchar la voz de Duncan, Maya soltó a los pequeños Ralts y le brindo una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento al Tyranitar.

- Duncan… no tengo palabras con las cuales agradecerte… si no hubieras protegido a mi pequeño… no…no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado…

- No tienes nada que agradecer Maya, después de todo solo hice mi trabajo… - Respondió Duncan con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Andrew y sus amigos miraban como un grupo de siete Magnemite se dirigía al estanque para buscar al Mightyena, mientras los restantes escotaban a los otros dos Siniestros fuera del pueblo.

- Andrew… - Dijo de pronto la Ralts, quien ya había recuperado su amada pelota.

- ¿Si, que ocurre Tania?

- ¿De verdad te encuentras bien…? – Preguntó con preocupación.

Andrew sonrió ante la pregunta – Claro que si Tania… solo termine un poco polvoriento.

- En ese caso…

- ¡AH…! – Se quejó al recibir un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro por parte de su amiga - ¿Por qué hiciste eso…? – Reclamó enojado.

- ¿En que pensabas empujándome de esa forma? – Le respondió furiosa.

- ¿Así me lo agradeces…? ¡Esa era la única forma de que el Mightyena no te lastimara también! – Se defendió Andrew.

- ¡Lo se…! – Le respondió alejando la mirada de su amigo y con sus mejillas sonrojadas - Gracias…

Kai y Axel no pudieron evitar reírse un poco de Tania – Que momento más conmovedor… - Se burló Kai, más dejo de reír cuando Tania uso "Confusión" para arrojarle una pequeña roca en la cabeza, dejándolo ahora con una lagrima en el ojo y un segundo chichón al lado del que se hizo por la pelea en el estanque. Axel dejo de reír igualmente, sabiendo lo que le esperaba de continuar con las risas.

- Pero que delicada… - Murmuro para si el Torchic antes de acercarse a Andrew - ¿Oye amigo como la soportas…? – Le susurro al oído.

- Si dínoslo… - Le preguntó igualmente Axel en voz baja, uniéndose a la conversación.

- Te acostumbras a ella… - Les respondió en voz baja.

- Están hablando de mi – Les dijo fríamente la Ralts, haciendo que sintieran un escalofrió recorrer sus espaldas.

- Claro que no Tania… nosotros jamás hablaríamos a espaldas de una Ralts tan linda y amable como tú… - Respondieron rápidamente al unísono.

Al poco tiempo, un par de Magnemite llego del estanque y comenzaron a llamar la atención de los pokemon de la plaza – BZZBZ… PEDIMOS LA COOPERACION DE ALGUNOS POKEMON PARA AYUDAR CON EL TRANSPORTE DEL PRISIONERO Y UN CIVIL LESIONADO BZZ - Hubo algunos murmullos entre los pokemon de la plaza, pero al final el equipo de Duncan ofreció su ayuda.

- Nos vemos Maya, adiós niños – Se despidió Duncan antes de dirigirse junto a su equipo al estanque.

- Bien… yo también tengo que irme niños, debo enviar una carta… si quieren pueden esperarme en la Consigna, no tardare mucho – Se despidió Maya, pero antes de irse, se dio cuenta del Torchic y el Pawniard que acompañaban a Andrew y Tania – Creo que no nos hemos presentado… ¿Ustedes son amigos de mis pequeños? – Los dos amigos se vieron el uno al otro antes de responder asintiendo con la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa.

- Yo me llamo Kai y el es Axel, es un placer conocerla señora – Respondió el Torchic.

- Me llamo Maya ternurita, y el placer es mío, me alegra mucho que mis pequeños hagan amigos – Dijo alegremente la Kagkanskan antes de despedirse. Mientras los pequeños se despedían de Maya, Tania noto que Andrew estaba muy pensativo.

- ¿En que piensas Andrew?

- Solo recordé lo que los Magnemite dijeron acerca de un "Civil Lesionado"… no puedo evitar pensar que se trata del anciano Whiscash…

- ¡Es verdad…! Él es el único que vive en ese estanque – Dijo Axel.

- Pero, no creo que el Mightyena tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para lastimarlo… al menos no después de la paliza que le dio la señora Maya… - Exclamó Kai.

- Pero él es muy viejo… no podría defenderse de un ataque aunque su oponente esté débil… - Respondió Axel.

Las palabras del Pawniard preocuparon a todos sus amigos, quienes no pudieron evitar pensar en lo que el Mightyena pudo haberle hecho al indefenso anciano. Kai parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero enmudeció de repente y comenzó a temblar.

- Oh no… - Exclamó con gran preocupación el Torchic.

Sus amigos lo vieron con confusión, pero al guiarse por la mirada perdida del polluelo, descubrieron que era lo que Kai miraba y lo tenia tan preocupado.

Lo que el Torchic observaba con tanto temor era un furioso pokemon de apariencia humanoide que caminaba dando fuertes pisotones en el suelo, manteniendo sus brazos pegados a los costados y formando puños con sus afiladas garras. Su rostro era el de un ave y parecía cubierto por una mascara roja que resaltaba sus ojos amarillos; en su cabeza poseía unas largas plumas que más bien parecía una larga cabellera blanca; la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por unas flexibles plumas de color rojo; las plumas de sus fuertes piernas eran tan largas que daba la impresión de que usaba pantalones; sus pechos, cubiertos por un abundante plumaje blanco y sus delgadas caderas que formaban unas notorias curvas femeninas, eran evidencia de que se trataba de una hembra.

- ¿¡Kai…Porque siempre tienes que estar donde hay problemas…!? – Regaño al polluelo con enojo y preocupación en su voz - ¿¡Y porque estas tan lastimado…!? No… no me lo digas… No quiero escuchar tus escusas… - Continuo hablando mientras levantaba a Kai solo con una mano - ¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no comiences peleas…!?

- Pero mamá…

- Nada de peros jovencito, tu padre tendrá mucho que decirte cuando lleguemos a casa – Antes de retirarse, la Blaziken centro la mirada en el Pawniard que estaba igual de lastimado que Kai – Y en cuanto a ti Axel… no creo que tu mamá se alegre mucho de verte en ese estado… será mejor que vayas a casa y le cuentes lo que tú y Kai estuvieron haciendo antes de que yo se lo diga.

Andrew y sus amigos observaron como la Blaziken cargaba con una sola mano a Kai mientras él se despedía sacudiendo una de sus pequeñas alas.

- Creo que yo también debo irme… tengo que llegar a casa lo antes posible – Dijo el Pawniard, rompiendo el silencio que había comenzado a formarse.

- Lo entendemos… - Le respondió Andrew – Adiós… y por cierto, te deseo suerte.

- Gracias… la necesitare – Le dijo Axel antes de comenzar a caminar, pero se detuvo de repente y esbozo una gran sonrisa – Saben, ustedes me agradan… que me dicen ¿Jugamos mañana en el estanque? Pero esta vez sin peleas.

- Me parece bien – Respondió Andrew.

- No creo que sea buena idea Andrew… - Le susurro Tania en el oído a su amigo.

- Vamos Tania, anímate… ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? – Le respondió Andrew animándola con una sonrisa.

- Si insistes, creo que esta bien… pero que conste ¡Esto no quiere decir que ellos me agradan!

- Lo que tu digas Tania… - Respondió sarcásticamente Andrew molestando a su amiga.

- ¡Genial! Nos vemos mañana en el estanque a la misma hora – Exclamó alegremente el Pawniard.

- Espera… Kai parecía tener problemas y no creo que a ti te vaya mejor cuando tus padres te miren tan lastimado – Dijo Andrew.

- No te preocupes, la madre de Kai solo es un poco sobre-protectora, se calmara después de un par de horas y Kai podrá explicarle lo que pasó… en cuanto a mí, solo les explicare a mis padres y… ¡Problema resuelto! – Respondió Axel – ¡Nos vemos mañana! – Se despidió antes de correr a su casa.

Andrew y Tania regresaron a la Consigna a esperar a Maya, el resto de la tarde paso rápidamente, dando paso al atardecer y a la hora de volver a casa. Durante el camino, los pequeños Ralts estaban agradecidos de que Maya dejara que ellos caminaran en lugar de que ella los cargara en su bolsa, además se dieron cuenta de lo sola que se encontraba la plaza, los únicos pokemon que habían eran los dueños de las distintas tiendas.

Maya les pidió a los pequeños que la esperaran mientras ella se dirigía a una de las tiendas administrada por un par de pokemon de corta estatura, de la misma especie pero con colores diferentes, uno de ellos era verde y el otro morado. Ellos parecían pequeños lagartos de largas colas en espiral y con una extraña raya en zigzag en sus estómagos.

Un rio dividía la plaza de las residencias, para cruzarlo se había construido un amplio puente sobre el cual Andrew y Tania esperaban a Maya mientras observaban las tranquilas y cristalinas aguas del rio.

- Oye Andrew… ¿Aun estas preocupado? – Preguntó Tania al notar lo pensativo que estaba su amigo y no le fue difícil descubrir el porque.

- No dejo de pensar en lo que ese Mightyena pudo haberle hecho al anciano… y por si fuera poco, los Magnemite y el equipo del señor Duncan no han regresado aun.

- Creo que te preocupas demasiado – intento animar a su amigo – Tal vez decidieron tomar otro camino a la cárcel para no pasar por la plaza y así evitar que el Mightyena intentara atacarnos otra vez…

- Tal vez tengas razón Tania… ellos ya deben estar camino a la cárcel…

- BZZ TRANSPORTE DE UN PRISIONERO Y UN CIVIL LESIONADO EN PROCESO BZBZZ… POR FAVOR DESPEJEN EL CAMINO BZZZ…

La conversación de Andrew y Tania fue interrumpida por el grupo de Magnemite que volvía del estanque, estos despejaban el camino para que el Equipo Titán, que se encargaba del trasporte, tuviera el camino libre.

Los Magnemite pasaron al lado de los Ralts, tras estos venia el Golurk quien gracias a su gran tamaño era capaz de cargar sin problemas al Mightyena quien estaba recostado en una especie de camilla hecha de ramas y hojas, el Siniestro estaba empapado y gimiendo de dolor.

- Hola niños… - Saludo el gigantesco pokemon a los pequeños Ralts con su característica voz robótica – No se preocupen, el prisionero es incapaz de hacerles daño debido a sus múltiples fracturas – Explicó el Golurk al notar como los Ralts se ponían nerviosos al ver al Mightyena. Tras el Golurk venían Duncan y Rocko cargando a un gran pez pokemon en una camilla, igual que al Mightyena.

- Nuestro primer día libre en años y pasamos toda la tarde haciendo camillas… - Se quejaba Rocko – Jamás pensé que un Whiscash pesara tanto… no me sorprende que todas camillas que hacíamos terminaran por romperse.

- Deja de quejarte y camina - Le regaño Duncan - …Andrew, Tania, hola – Saludo amablemente el Tyranitar al ver a los pequeños Ralts en el puente.

- Hola señor Duncan – Saludaron los Ralts.

- Disculpe… ¿Cómo se encuentra el anciano…? – Preguntó rápidamente Andrew sin ocultar su preocupación por el anciano Whiscash.

- No te preocupes, el anciano estará bien… _Al meno eso espero_ – Le respondió Duncan – Los Magnemite insisten en que quieren escuchar su versión de los hechos para saber que fue lo que ocurrió en el estanque… así que lo llevaremos con una doctora para que lo cuide hasta que se recupere y pueda brindar su testimonio… - Explicó el Tyranitar.

- No se porque esos Magnemite quieren su testimonio… dudo mucho que el anciano recuerde algo – Dijo Rocko con diversión – Nada más mírenlo y sabrán porque lo digo.

Andrew y Tania se acercaron a la camilla y se sorprendieron al ver al anciano con sus ojos en forma de X y un enorme chichón en su cabeza.

- De no ser porque aun respiraba… lo hubiéramos dado por muerto porque flotaba con el estomago para arriba y su cuerpo estaba totalmente tieso… no saben lo difícil que fue sacarlo del estanque… - Explicó el Rhyperior preocupando más aun a los Ralts.

- Bien… creo que debemos apresurar el paso – Dijo el Tyranitar – Adiós niños, espero verlos mañana.

- Adiós – Se despidió también el Rhyperior.

Andrew y Tania se despidieron igualmente del grupo. Unos minutos después llego Maya, cargando una gran bolsa llena con bayas y manzanas.

Al llegar a la cabaña, los Ralts se sorprendieron al ver un pequeño grupo de pokemon en la entrada. Sus cuerpos eran corpulentos, cubiertos de abundante pelaje café, sus dientes grandes, sus grandes colas eran aplanadas y negras. El líder de ese grupo caminaba erguido gracias a su cola y usaba un casco de carpintero.

- Buenas tardes señora Maya – Saludó el Bibarel – Me complace informar que la obra ha sido terminada en el tiempo pactado y hemos cumplido con todas sus indicaciones.

- Me alegra escucharlo, tu equipo de construcción es el más confiable – Respondió Maya.

- Me alaga con sus palabras señora, siempre que necesite un trabajo de construcción ya sabe a quien llamar – Dijo el Bibarel antes de despedirse y marcharse junto a su equipo.

Al entrar, Maya llevo a los pequeños a un cuarto donde había una mesa rectangular con algunos platos y tazones encima y algunas sillas de madera al rededor. La Kagkanskan depositó el contenido de la bolsa dentro de una gran cesta que estaba en una esquina al lado de otras dos similares.

- Síganme – Les indicó la Kagkanskan con una sonrisa.

Maya llevó a los pequeños fuera de la cabaña y les mostro un viejo poso, luego tomó una cubeta que tenia una cuerda amarrada y la utilizó para sacar agua.

- Aséense y luego entren para que puedan cenar… y después pueden tomar un baño – Dijo esto ultimo notando lo polvoriento que aun estaba Andrew, por lo que las mejillas del pequeño se sonrojaron un poco por la vergüenza, lo que hizo que tanto Tania como Maya dejaran salir una pequeña risa.

Maya entro a la casa dejando solos a los pequeños, al terminar de asearse, ambos entraron y encontraron a la Kagkanskan esperándolos en la mesa con tres platos servidos con algunas bayas y trozos de manzana, por lo que los pequeños esbozaron una gran sonrisa.

- Generalmente a los Kagkanskan les gusta comer pasto verde… pero debo admitir que las bayas y manzanas no están nada mal – Dijo alegremente la Kagkanskan mientras le daba una mordida a una baya Aranja.

- Señora Maya ¿Quiénes eran los Bibarel que esperaban en la entrada? – Preguntó Tania.

- Ellos son un equipo de construcción, se hacen llamar "Los Constructores Bibarel" y son los mejores, no hay trabajo con madera o roca que no puedan hacer – Explicó la Kagkanskan – Incluso fueron ellos quienes diseñaron y construyeron el almacén y los estantes de la Consigna.

- ¿Y que estaban haciendo aquí? – Preguntó con sana curiosidad la pequeña Ralts.

- Eso tiene que ver con la sorpresa de la que les hable ahora por la mañana, antes de irnos a la plaza – Explicó con una sonrisa – Terminen de comer y les mostrare la sorpresa.

Tania esbozó una gran sonrisa y comenzó a comer lo más rápido que podía, incluso le hizo algunas miradas amenazadoras a Andrew para que se apresurara a comer.

Al terminar de comer, Maya guió a los pequeños por el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto que ellos compartían.

- Me duele el estomago… - Murmuraba Andrew mientras caminaba.

- Deja de quejarte Andrew – Lo regaño Tania.

- Todo esto es culpa tuya… me obligaste a comer muy rápido solo por tú impaciencia…

- Aquí estamos mis niños – Dijo alegremente la Kagkanskan llamando la atención de los Ralts.

Andrew y Tania centraron la miraba en lo que Maya les mostraba. Era la misma habitación que ellos compartían, pero esta vez, una puerta bloqueaba el paso.

- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Entren! – Les animó Maya con una gran sonrisa.

Al abrir la puerta, Andrew y Tania se sorprendieron al ver lo limpia que se encontraba la habitación, ahora habían dos camas, aun de paja y del tamaño adecuado para ellos, además de dos pequeños armarios, uno al lado de cada cama, uno de ellos incluso tenia un pequeño espejo encima; en una de las esquinas estaba una mesa con un florero encima y una silla a un lado; la ventana que daba al bosque seguía igual, pero ahora unas cortinas les brindaba mayor privacidad.

- Es fantástico… - Dijo Andrew muy agradecido – Pero no tenía que haberse molestado señora Maya.

- Esto no es ninguna molestia mi niño – Respondió con una gran sonrisa – Siempre había deseado tener a unos pequeños que le dieran vida a esta casa… y ahora los tengo a ustedes… mi deseo cumplido – Dijo mientras tomaba a los pequeños en un abrazo.

- Creo que alguien ha estado muy ocupado cumpliendo deseos… ¿No lo crees Tania? – Le susurro Andrew a su amiga.

- Ya lo creo… tres deseos en una misma noche - Le respondió susurrándole al oído.

- …por cierto ¿Me dirás cual fue tu deseo?- Le preguntó continuando con los susurros.

Tania se sonrojo un poco ante la pregunta – "Tal vez" algún día te lo diga.

- Eres mala… - Dijo Andrew, Tania le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

– Ahora deberían ir a dormir… aunque deberías darte un baño primero Andrew – Dijo Maya con una sonrisa antes de terminar el abrazo y haciendo que las mejillas de Andrew se volvieran a sonrojar.

Cuando la Kagkanskan se retiro a su propio cuarto, Andrew entro al baño, dejando a Tania sola en el cuarto, admirando su rostro en el espejo del armario que había reclamado como suyo.

Al terminar de bañarse, Andrew entro al cuarto y se encontró con Tania, quien aun continuaba observando su reflejo en el espejo he intentando peinar su cabello con un pequeño peine que a lo mejor encontró en uno de los cagones del armario, esto le pareció gracioso a Andrew, considerando que el cabello de la Ralts continuaba igual por más que lo peinaba.

- Ten cuidado, podría romperse – Dijo Andrew en tono de broma por lo fascinada que estaba la Ralts con el espejo.

- Solo si te lo presto – Le respondió Tania antes de que ambos terminaran riendo.

- ¿Oye Tania, de donde sacaste esa cobija? – Preguntó Andrew al notar una cobija que estaba sobre la cama de su amiga.

- La encontré en mí armario… también debe haber una en el tuyo.

Andrew comenzó a buscar entre los cajones del armario, tal como le dijo Tania y encontró unas cobijas dobladas y bien ordenadas, tomó una, pero antes de cerrar el cajón, sacó la foto de su madre que aun cargaba bajo el vendaje de su brazo, agradecido de que estaba intacta y la escondió entre las demás cobijas.

- Buenas noches Tania – Dijo dejando salir un gran bostezo mientras se acostaba en su nueva cama sin quitarse su amado amuleto del cuello.

- ¿¡Ya te quieres dormir…!? – Le respondió la Ralts – Pero aun es muy temprano…

- Vamos Tania… fue un día muy largo, solo quiero dormir un poco.

La Ralts en respuesta, se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a sacudirlo con fuerza - ¡Por favor, no te duermas! – Suplicaba la Ralts – Se que hoy no fue un buen primer día… se que debes estar cansado, después de todo casi te matan otra vez… pero el señor Duncan te protegió y la señora Maya le dio al Mightyena una lección que jamás olvidara… ¡Por favor hablemos un poco antes de ir a dormir…!

- ¡Ya vasta Tania!- Se quejo enojado por las sacudidas que la Ralts le estaba dando - ¿Y de que hablas...? Yo jamás dije que hoy fue un mal día – Dijo mientras se sentaba – Es verdad que casi me matan… pero hoy ganamos un combate en el estanque, hicimos nuevos amigos y como tú lo dijiste: Pudimos ver como la señora Maya le daba una lección al Mightyena… ¡Este ha sido el día más emocionante que he tenido!

- ¿En serio…?- Le dijo Tania mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Si – Le respondió con una gran sonrisa – Pero también fue muy agotador… así que, si ya terminaste de hablar… ¡Buenas noches Tania! – Dijo finalmente antes de envolverse en la cobija y acostarse en su cama.

- ¡Espera…! – Dijo mientras comenzaba a sacudirlo otra vez - ¡Aun no he terminado…! ¡No te duermas!

- ¡Esta bien…! ¡Esta bien! – Le respondió a regañadientes y sentándose a su lado - ¿De que quieres hablar…? – Le preguntó en un bostezo.

- Bien… veras, yo quería preguntarte sobre si... – Tania se mostro un poco nerviosa por lo que estaba por preguntar, por lo que Andrew esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Acaso quieres dormir con migo otra vez? – Le preguntó en tono de burla.

- ¡Claro que no! – Le respondió con una pequeña risa – Puede que tu seas la almohada más cómoda que he tenido, pero a mi me gusta dormir sola – Terminó de decir mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme? – La pregunta hizo que Tania volviera a ponerse nerviosa.

- Quería saber si tu… considerando que no fue tan malo tu primer día en el pueblo como un pokemon… ¿Aún quieres buscar a Jirachi…? – Preguntó con temor ante la posible respuesta de su amigo.

- Eso es un hecho Tania – La Ralts se entristeció ante la respuesta – Tengo que encontrarlo…

- Y si lo llegáramos a encontrar… supongo que le pedirás que te regrese a tu mundo ¿Verdad…? – Le dijo intentando ocultar la tristeza que sentía.

- Tengo muchas cosas que arreglar en mi mundo Tania…

- Ya veo… - Fue lo único que dijo Tania antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su cama - Buenas noches Andrew… - Dijo desconsolada mientras se envolvía en su cobija dándole la espalda al humano, aunque no tenia mucho de conocer a Andrew, ella no quería perderlo como amigo y escucharlo decir cual era su deseo la ponía triste.

La Ralts solo quería dormir, estaba muy triste como para continuar hablando con Andrew, pero de repente sintió una mano en su hombro, por lo que se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Andrew quien la observaba con una sonrisa.

- No te pongas triste Tania – Le dijo con voz tranquila – Es verdad que quiero encontrar a Jirachi para volver a mí mundo… pero no hay prisa para hacerlo, después de todo, creo que ser un pokemon me empieza a gustar…

- ¿¡En serio!? – Le dijo rápidamente sin ocultar su alegría, Andrew solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Además, mí deseo es volver a mí mundo, pero solo por el tiempo necesario para poder resolver unos problemas… no quiero permanecer en el – Tania se ponía más feliz con cada palabra que escuchaba – Después de todo en este mundo tengo nuevos amigos, también a la señora Maya… y te tengo a ti Tania, eres mí mejor amiga – La Ralts esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se lanzó a Andrew dándole un gran abrazo.

- Para mi también eres mí mejor amigo Andrew…

- Puede que algunas veces seas testaruda, enojona y tiendas a rápidos cambios de humor… pero así te quiero – Dijo Andrew en tono de burla.

- Y tu a veces eres un tonto – Le respondió Tania en el mismo tono mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro – Andrew… si algún día llegamos a encontrar a Jirachi y le pides tú deseo… ¿Yo puedo acompañarte a tu mundo? ¡Siempre he soñado con algún día conocer el mundo humano del cual solo se habla en cuentos…!

- No veo que haya problema… - Le respondió Andrew – Me gustaría mostrarte mi mundo, presentarte a un buen amigo mío y a su madre.

- ¿¡De verdad!? – Le dijo terminando con el abrazo y dando unos pequeños saltos de felicidad.

- Si, pero creo que ahora debemos dormir.

Tania asintió rápidamente con su cabeza y se acostó en su cama, imaginando como seria el mundo de su amigo. Andrew por su parte, hizo lo mismo que Tania, pero a diferencia de ella, él se quedo muy pensativo antes de dormirse.

_- No hay muchas posibilidades de que algún día encontremos a Jirachi… pero Tania ya esta ilusionada… espero que lo logremos _– Se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa – _Me preguntó que pasaría si Tania va mí mundo… yo me convertí en pokemon al llegar al suyo, tal vez ella… no, lo más probable sea que Jirachi me convirtió en pokemon porque en este mundo no hay humanos, no es como el mío…- _Un gran bostezo interrumpió sus pensamientos – _Sera mejor que me duerma… mañana será otro gran día en… _- El pequeño esbozó una gran sonrisa antes de continuar – Mí nuevo hogar…


End file.
